Finding A Niche
by ChristalSteele
Summary: The Rangers must find a niche for their friendship with the new Red Ranger it's anything but smooth. WOO Ch20 & 21 ADDED!-Complete-
1. AN and Disclaimer

Finding A Niche   
by ChristalSteele

_Disclaimer: The Power Rangers belong to Saban, any thing you reconize belongs to saban. What you don't reconize belonges to me. _

A.N: Begins after Lost Galaxy, and is mostly set right after 'A Face From the Past' and before 'The Queen's Return'. The character Christal is my own creation for an introduction to her you'll have to go to my website because i don't feel that i should upload the story to FF.net. For the URL Check my Profile.(sorry for the inconvicence). This is the second story in my Lightspeed Series. It comes after Rekindling the Fire which will give you some important back ground info.

Most importantly I wish to thank those who have reviewed Rekindling the Fire. I appereciate the reviews and I am considering your suggestions. I hope you enjoy this story just as much.

Enjoy and plz Review.


	2. Chapter 1: In the Hour of the Wolf

"Hour of the Wolf." It's that hour between 3 and 4 o'clock in the morning a time when fears and regrets and worries seize your mind so you can't sleep.

Chapter One: In the Hour of the Wolf

She dodged right, rolled left, jumped back and ducked avoiding the sword swung by the giant monkey in gold armor. Things couldn't be worse, today had just been one of those days she didn't want to get out of bed but of course it was a school day. Goldar laugh manically as he neared the small human. After the near miss of the last blast she had an opening and kicked her morpher out away from the manic. Rolling she came up with her morpher in hand. Turning to face Goldar she raised her morpher. As she cried out "Raptor" it transformed her into the Purple Ranger. As the transformation was complete she prepared to continue the battle. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she barely had time to duck away from the attack turning she found Scorpina. She settled into a stance prepared for their attack, both raised their weapons and released an energy blast at the young woman. 

Christal Zitana Steele's eyes flew opened and for a moment she was at a loss as to her location. Slowly after taking in the surroundings she remembered where she was. In her room in the Lightspeed Aqua base deep beneath the ocean surface. She sat up and looked at the clock a groan escaped her lips she reached over and grabbed a note book off the night stand. She scribbled down:

_Dreamt of first trip to Dark Dimension didn't finish sequence again. Theory as to why: Plain and simple my memories are stimulated by becoming the red ranger. That and I really miss Zordon. I should probably talk to Jason about it see if he's had dreams. Talk to Tommy and he said he's had dreams about past battles. Also should Call Tanya & Adam see how they are and how near tour will come to MB. Note to self: Start planning on taking Anniversary off to spend with others._

Chris set the note book back on the table and thought about the dream. She smiled at how short she uses to be compared to Goldar and Scorpina at the end of her previous Rangers days she had grown to the same size. She then thought about how far she and the other veteran rangers had come since the day Zordon had given her, Jason, Billy, Trini, Kim and Zack their power coins. The adventure had been long and difficult but she like her Twin brother and friends had come through and became much better people than they could have otherwise. She continued to think about her twin brother and realized that she hadn't told Jason about the attack on Carter. He was going to kill her. Sighing she rolled out of bed and trudged to her computer turning it on she decided to email him. Looking at the clock she noted the time. If she called her brother in the Hour of the Wolf he would defiantly kill her unlike her, he actually slept. Her instant messenger logged on automatically she noted that Katherine was online which was nice because Chris had barely been able to talk to her friend while she was in Australia visiting family. Double clicking the name she started a conversation with her friend.

**PurpleRyuRei704:** Hey Kitty ever heard of the Hour of the Wolf?

**PCrane8000: ** you told me once the time between 3am and 4am isn't it?

**PurpleRyuRei704: ** Yeah

**PCrane8000: **Let me guess you're awake in the Hour of the Wolf again are you

**PurpleRyuRei704: ** Well yeah…

The conversation continued for another hour when Kat had to go to get dinner with family.


	3. Chapter 2: The Morning

Chapter Two: The Morning

Several hours later Chris kept in step with Ryan as they walked around the aqua base. You couldn't tell that she had barely slept the night before. She seemed as though she had rest well for hours. Ryan was giving Chris the Grand Tour and then taking her to the training course. Chris hardly spoke just simply absorbed everything Ryan said. Considering the speed at which things happed yesterday and the silence from Chris now he didn't think to ask Chris if she really knew Carter. The base didn't vary too much from other military base though none had been aqua bases. Christal was a first lieutenant in the Air Force and use to more rigorous morning rituals than this. Of course she wasn't use to a majority of people being civilians than military personal. Chris wasn't an active member of the Air Force at this time but on reserve roster. Finally they arrived back at the crew quarters.

"We should change and go to the training center." Ryan said. 

Chris nodded and walked into her room changing from her jeans to a pair of black BDU trousers and changed from a red long sleeve V neck tee to a simple red T-Shirt. She grabbed a duffle bag for her training supplies for the training center. Taking a deep breath she stepped out meeting up with Ryan.

Ryan walked into his room and began to change clothes his mind was still sorting out all of the events yesterday and today. Chris wasn't overly voice as she had been in Opps, though it may have to do with wanted to take everything after all it was a lot. Becoming a ranger, moving to the base, Carter, the attack all in a matter of a few hours it boggled the mind. He knew after he had turned good that day was really mantic with the tattoo and all. Chris was more of enigma than anyone he knew. Thing that got him the most was she seems to know Ms. F. Finish dressing he headed out the door. He stepped out into the hall just as Chris did.

"Off we go" Ryan said trying to be cheerful as they walked to the transport bay. 

"Whoopee" Chris murmured sarcastically as they walked down the hall. Ryan gave her a questioning look.

"Uhhh"

"Training Centers, optical course, it's not that I don't like training it's just, I'm not into the military's idea of training. Lacks real imagination." She said as they walked. Ryan nodded as they walked down the had. Another question pilled with the rest he had for her. They were driven to the training center in a jeep the techs used. Since Chris didn't seem in the mood for questions and he didn't know how too ask Ryan didn't bother trying to start a conversation.

Chris sat observing Ryan just as she had been the entire tour. She had learned long ago that if you observed someone long enough you understand how to start an actual conversation with them and know a few things about them that were questions you really didn't think to ask. So far she had learned Ryan was unsure about her no big surprise it was similar to how Rocky, Adam, Andros, Zhane, Carlos, and Tj reacted when they had first me her. She didn't speak too much about herself unless she was directly asked. He was a bit new to the world in a way, she had heard some rumors that he had spent time with the demons. Though the evidence for that was in how he became a ranger in the first place. Though he had been there longer that some might guess. Two he had something he wanted to ask her but was afraid to ask. Reason for that he simply didn't know her. She could also tell that he was loyal to his friends. She had seen that at the hospital, while waiting for a chance to see Carter. Chris was more focused on getting her mind ready for the training exercises than ask questions. Questions could wait till breakfast conversation was better over food easier to digest so to speak.


	4. Chapter 3: Training

Chapter Three: Training

As the jeep stopped Chris grabbed her bag and jumped out not bothering waiting for the driver to kill the engine nor fiddling with the door. Chris walked over and threw her stuff in the back of the Rover then walked over the Captain Mitchell who was timing Kelsey and Chad on a course. Ryan stood back with Joel and Dana observing Chris. Once they finished Captain Mitchell turned to Chris.

"Welcome to the training center we do this twice a week, each week an obstacle is added." He said as he walked over to her. He handed her a paintball gun.

"Sir?" She asked accepting the gun.

"The first course you'll go through is the House," He said, "If there are monsters in the area I want you to lead the way and keep it clear."

"Ah" Chris said following Captain Mitchell to the entrance.

"Ready…and GO!" He said as he clicked the stop watch Chris rushed into the building and looked around firing at each targets and moving on. She shot down each target in the next room and so on. In the final room she took out the targets when one popped up it was between explosive canisters. Her hesitation allowed the thing to move forward and Chris fired knocking it down then exited the course.

"Done" she said briskly.

"51.8 seconds not bad on the first run." Captain Mitchell nodded as he and the Recording crew began through the course.

"Not bad at all" Joel said holding his hand out for a high five which Chris complied with. She also exchanged high fives with Chad and Kelsey. 'Better than Carter' he thought.

"They weren't shooting at me made it easier." Chris said, "In boot camp we were divided into groups for war games. In one we had to rescue one of our people from an "enemy strong hold". We all had paintball guns and were shooting at each other. Having to avoid that slows you down a bit."

"Boot Camp for what?" Ryan asked.

"Air force" Chris said as she shrugged.

"I'd think you'd learn to fly planes," Kelsey said.

"Not in boot camp." Chris said, "Boot camp is six weeks ground training and other general training. Flight school is at least another year."

"Why another year?" Dana asked.

"You've got to learn the parts of the plane, actually learn to take off, land, fly. After that you have to build up simulator time, actually flight time and not to mention training time." Chris said with a shrug, "It takes a lot to be a pilot." 

"Whoa, sounds intense" Chad said. Chris nodded and sipped a bit of water from her water bottle.

"What's your rank?" Dana asked

"First Lieutenant." Chris said proudly. Captain Mitchell returned ending any more discussion.

"Good work Chris now there's a few more I'd like you to run through." Captain Mitchell said as signaled for Ryan to follow as well. Then he and Chris ran through a few more exercises before calling it a day.


	5. Chapter 4: Breakfast and Questions

Chapter Four: Breakfast and Questions

After Chris and Ryan completed their courses all six rangers headed back to the Aqua base. Since all were a bit tired they simply wanted to enjoy the nice day. After arriving back at the base the Rangers hit the showers in their respective rooms, though Kelsey had to wait on Dana. Joel had to wait on Chad instead of the other way around. Chad had learned early on to be in the shower before Joel, life was just much better when he was. Chris and Ryan having no roommates didn't have to wait. So Chris enjoyed a relaxing shower after the training events. 

Ryan walked in his room showered and changed for the rest of the day thinking how he had missed judged Chris. She was stronger than he had given her credit to be. They had had a few problems on the courses but that's because it was the first run. By the end they had improved on working together so their times where much better. Not nearly as good as his and Carter's but that's because they had been working together longer. He walked out the door and went to the cafeteria getting breakfast then snagged a table for the others.

As Chad changed into his clothing Joel asked Chad the same question that had been on his mind.

"Hey Chad, do you think she had a tattoo on her right arm?" Joel asked.

"I'm pretty sure she did." He said as he pulled on his shirt.

"Can you believe that time?" Joel said as he finished showering and began to dress. Chad simply nodded and started on his hair.

"She's defiantly good, there's no denying it." He said as he spiked his hair. 

"I hope Carter will be okay with this." Joel said as they walked out the door as they walked towards the Cafeteria.

Meanwhile Dana and Kelsey were having a similar conversation about Chris.

"Kelsey what do you think of her?" Dana asked. Kelsey was confused for a second then realized who Dana meant.

"She defiantly good at the whole fighting thing. I didn't think she'd be in the Air Force though." Kelsey said, "She's nice, I'd need to talk to her more though."

"Yeah me to." Dan said as she finished getting ready. She turned to Kelsey and said "I'm going to see Carter you guys drop by later."

"We will bye," Kelsey said as she finished changing and headed the cafeteria for breakfast. Kelsey, Chad and Joel met at the door to the cafeteria and joined Ryan.

"Dana went to see Carter, we should drop by later." Kelsey said.

"Yeah, Dad said he wanted to meet the new Red Ranger." Ryan said.

"If she comes in for breakfast we should as her to join us." Chad said.

"Yeah, I guess" Kelsey said.

"Guys if we don't try to be friends it will only hurt us" Ryan said. 

"Yeah but what about Carter?" that left a sour taste in the Ranger's mouths.

After showering Chris changed into a red shirt, a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. She made a mental note to buy more red shirts since stealing Jason's wasn't an option. She sat at her computer, started it up and checked her email. Not surprisingly there was a message from her brother Jason. It read:

_To: PurpleRyuRei704@yahoo.com   
From: PrimeRedLion267@yahoo.com   
Linooffirerealm267wrote:   
That is seriously bad drop by Carter's hospital room and say hi for me. Tell him to get well soon AND MOST IMPORTANTLY Sis watch him. He's going to have some confidence issues you know Carter. He's a perfectionist and this is going to weight on his mind.   
Jase  
P.S. Tommy is going nuts over this he is seriously jealous._

Smiling at her brother's words Chris stood up and decided she'd grab food on the way to the hospital. She grabbed her Lightspeed Jacket on her way.

After finishing lunch the Rangers decided to go to the hospital and on their way they found out that Chris had left. No one knew where she was going only that she had left.


	6. Chapter 5: Demonic Plans

AN. Thankyou to those who have reviewed so far and to those who have read this story.

Chapter Five: Demonic Plans

Vypra observed the image of the previous battle with the new Red Ranger. The Ranger was a woman, which was very unusual. She had more skill that Carter and she seemed stronger. Vypra wished to fight this ranger and find out, first hand, how strong she really was. The pink and yellow rangers weren't enough of a challenge to her. The others were a good challenge but they were not to keen on attacking her.

"This is intolerable" Olympius bellowed in the depths of Skull Cavern. He was insulted his monster was defeated by a WOMAN. This was not going to be tolerated, not one bit.

"Jinxer I want a monster that has strength and skill forget fancy powers" He bellowed at the smaller demon. Loki exchanged looks with Vypra who simply sneered at Olympius's back. The younger demon was the son of the queen and seemed to think he knew it all. That was a joke Vypra had been around the longest even before Queen Bansheera had even a small amount of power. Unfortunately Vypra has a desperate need for power to maintaining herself so she agreed to join with the queen in exchange for power. A twinge in her chest caused her to stop breathing for a second but, like always, it passed quickly. The twinge was the reason she ended up in Bansheera's service. She loathed it and what it represented, Vypra knew if she played her cards right she would be rid of it very soon.

"Yes of course Olympius" Jinxer groveled before the other demon, "However, it will take me sometime to bring it out. I must first find the card, Olympius, the ideal card you need was lost years ago in the battle."

Suddenly there was a very sharp object in Jinxer's face this caused the demon to back away quickly.

"Hurry up! I will not tolerate failure." Olympius said when Vypra interrupted.

"I will go to Mariner Bay in the mean time, the new Red Ranger is alone and vulnerable." She said with venom dripping from her voice.

"Very well take Batlings with you." Olympius demanded. Vypra nodded and stalked off.


	7. Chapter 6: Priceless

Chapter Six: Priceless

Dana sat by Carter helping him remain steady as he sat up. He was going nuts being in the hospital with nothing to do.

"So how's the new Red Ranger doing?" He asked finally.

"She's doing fine; she's a First Lieutenant in the Air Force." Dana said adjusting his pillow and giving him a weak smile. Carter wished he could take it off her face and replace it with a real smile.

"Thanks" he said then continued, "Has she been through the training center?"

"Yeah she had great times." Dana replied, "She said the house was like some exercise she did in boot camp."

"I see." He said his mind was coming up with a possibility for who the red ranger might be.

As Chris arrived at the hospital she wrapped up her donut. Then she stuffed it in her pocket as she approached the nurse's station where she signed in. Chris fiddled with her Lightspeed jacket as she walked down the corridor to the room. She stood for a moment before knocking. There was a faint "come in" Chris opened the door and stepped through. 

"Hey" Chris said as she closed the door and promptly there was laughter. Dana looked at Carter as though he had become Olympius. Chris smiled before she started laughing, Carter was in so much pain but he was laughing at her his face was a mask of pain. His face was priceless and so was Dana's for that matter.

"What is so funny?" Dana asked thoroughly confused. 

"His face." Chris said trying to control her laughter, "Stop it Monkey Boy" 

"I'm sorry it's just so funny." Carter said. 

"So Monkey Boy what is it so funny... that I'm the Red Ranger?" Chris asked a little bit of indignation in her voice.

"Well yeah, but only because only because I was going to suggest that you become the Red Ranger" Carter said. Chris smiled at him. 

"Well I'm glad I have your blessing." Chris said walking over and pulling up a chair.

"You two know each other?" Dana asked a bit surprised. 

"Yeah, Chris is my friend Aaron's cousin." Carter said 

"Oh if you ever and I mean ever do anything like this again I'm going to kick your ass personally and that is also a threat from Jase. Got it Monkey boy" 

"I got it, I got it sheesshh." Carter said holding his hands up defensively.

"Good" She said, "So think they'll let you out in a wheel chair?" 

"Are you going to always hold that against me?" He asked. 

"No but I'm in a funny mood today" she said noting that Dana was curious about what they were saying so Chris changed the subject, "So Dana, Carter tells me you want to be a Doctor" 

"Yeah it's been my dream for years." She said. 

"That's cool you've got to have a strong heart for it." Chris said there was an inflection in her voice that caught Dana's attention.

"Thought about it?" Dana asked. 

"For five minutes and only five minutes" Chris said solemnly. Dana was going to ask Chris why she chose not to because of the look on Chris's face when Carter interrupted. 

"So how do you like being a Ranger?" Carter asked quickly.

"Well other than Joel's self promotion I like it." Chris said sitting back as Carter chuckled at the comment.

"You'll get used to it." Carter said, "Dana said you did really well on the training ground something like being like boot camp." 

"Yeah just like a rescue exercise we did only no snipers." Chris said. Carter snickered at his friends face. Just then a Nurse walked in. 

"Ladies we need you to leave for a while the doctor wants to check over Mr. Grayson to make sure he didn't miss anything." The nurse said Chris and Dana nodded walking out. 

"Carter knows why I don't talk about choosing not to being a Doctor." Chris said, "I'm a trained Paramedic and fire fighter. It took five minutes for my friend to die on me." 

"I'm sorry." Dana said. 

"It's not your fault, and it's not mine." Chris said, "We got a call and responded. My friend was in an "accident"(accompanied by Chris doing the quote movements with her hands). We got there stabilized those who were there and took them to the hospital. I worked on him until we go into the ER. Then let the doctor take over, by then his heart had stopped beating the doctor couldn't get it started again. For five minutes I had wished to be a doctor so I could give the nurse orders. But then he died and I knew I couldn't have handled that very well. I get too attached to people I don't see them as a patient or case but as a person who needs someone to fight for them. I'm not good at watching people die. I know that's not how it always goes. But that keeps me as a paramedic, it's weird I know, I'm more likely to loose people than a doctor." Dana listened to Chris as they walked. She and Carter had to have known each other for a long time if they knew this kind of stuff about each other. 

"So how long have you known Carter?" Dana asked. 

"Since Carter was seven, so I was… eleven." Chris said. Dana hadn't realized that Chris was older than any of them. 

"So you are?" 

"23" Chris said shrugging as they walked passed a waiting room.

"What's 23?" Kelsey asked coming out of the waiting room.

"The answer to everything... no wait that's 42." Seeing the confused faces on the Ranges' faces Chris waved it off and continued down the hall. She stopped outside the Hospital Doors and stared for a moment.

"What?" Ryan asked after Chris had left he was the most confused. Dana shrugged and followed Chris outside.

"What is it Chris?" Dana asked.

"Huh?" Chris said looking up at Dana.

"What are you doing?" Dana asked.

"Just thinking about how I came out here yesterday met the Men in Black and Captain Mitchell. It's funny how things change in a moment." Chris said starting down the steps. Dana nodded at that statement. Chris started walking down the sidewalk taking in the scene when she realized that Dana had followed her.

"Are you going to follow me even though I have no clue where I'm going?" Chris asked. Dana's head jerked up at her before answering Dana bit her lip and looked at Chris. She nodded yes after all she needed to get to know her. Shrugging Chris started walking again. It was one of the things Chris would do pick a direction and simply walk for a while. Silence fell between the two, Chris just wondering and Dana having no idea where to start asking questions.


	8. Chapter 7: Unfortunate Introduction

Chapter Seven: Unfortunate Introductions

Vypra prepared to attack the two Rangers as they walked through the park. She had followed them for the better part of an hour they had finally came close enough to a area in which Vypra could trap them and force a fight alone. Dana considered all the questions she could ask but she didn't know where she and the other Rangers stood with so she didn't know what to ask. Chris studied Dana noting that her mind was actively trying to start a conversation with Chris. So instead of waiting Chris broke the ice.

"Besides pink what is your favorite color?" Chris asked. Dana looked at her for a second and considered this.

"I'd say Blue-Gray." Dana said, wondering why that color was important to her. Chris just smirked and thought up another question. Dana decided to turn the tables.

"Besides Red what is your favorite color?"

"Actually Red is my second favorite color, Purple IS my favorite color." Chris said then asked, "What do you do in your… own time besides studying?"

"Reading fiction novels." Dana said, "And hanging out with the others. What about you?"

"Enjoy things as much as I can." Chris said, "I do a lot with my spare time it's really whatever the mood strikes me to do."

"Like anything particular?" Dana asked.

"Well…" Chris started just before Vypra and Batlings appeared.

"Hello Red Ranger" Vypra hissed, Chris at that point had a sudden feeling of Deja-vu but she couldn't really place from where.

"Let me guess… Vypra isn't it?" Chris said

"You are well informed Red Ranger, I am Vypra and I will destroy you."

_'And how many times have I heard that before.'_ Chris thought to herself.

"Bring it on sweet-heart" She said sarcastically dropping into a fighting stance. Vypra huffed and charged Chris while Batlings charged Dana. Chris dodged a swipe and side stepped another when the opening presented its self Chris kicked Vypra in the stomach sending her back. This angered Vypra more and she charged her weapon sending an energy attack at Chris. Chris flipped out of the way and returned to a ready stance.

"Tell me that's not all you've got." She smarted as she began to move again challenge in her dark eyes. Vypra screamed in raged and charged Chris, who calmly side-stepped the attack with easy. Vypra raised her sword to slash Chris who pulled out a pair of Sais to block the down stroke. 

Dana fought the Batlings barely holding them off as there were a great many. She contacted the other.

"Dana to everyone we need help in the park now." She said before having to dodge an attack by Batlings. Chad and Kelsey were in the waiting room while Joel and Ryan were in with Carter. Carter's eyes when wide and his face turned white. He wanted to get up but he could barely sit up.

"We're on our way." Ryan said and nodding to Carter, he and Joel were out the door. 

Chris and Vypra were still battling it out but Chris was also taking out Batlings as she moved. The huge sense of Deja-vu Chris had was bugging her to no end. She once again dodged, side-stepped, dodged again Vypra's attacks. The next attack she blocked and kicked away Vypra. This attack knocked the demon on her butt then Chris's attention immediately when to the Batlings around Dana. Chris flipped over and took out three with one strike then another and another went down. Vypra was back on her feet and charging Chris again. Not have enough room Chris dodged the sword grabbing Vypra and flipping her into some Batlings. Then she turned back to the Batlings surrounding her and Dana. As the battle was drawling to an imminent close the other Rangers showed up. Together they could make short work of the Batlings Chris began to move towards the fringes she knew Vypra was not going to give up with the defeat of the Batlings. Vypra had more of a Warrior's Pride than that. As Vypra started attacking her again, Ryan came over to join Chris, she looked at Ryan in this fight she didn't need his help. Chris was going to turn to Ryan and telling him to help the others when more Batlings appeared and so did Loki. This made Vypra's blood boil. She didn't need him or his help. Ryan took on Loki while the others handled the Batlings Chris took both the Batlings near her and Vypra on. With so many Batlings around the four decided to morph and so did Ryan. Chris stuck in her old ways didn't morph. Using their rescue blasters the Rangers made short work of the Batlings. The defeat of the Batlings left Vypra and Loki alone, seeing this Loki grabbed Vypra in mid strike and teleported out.


	9. Chapter 8: I Don't Need Your Help

Chapter Eight: I Don't Need Your Help.

Vypra immediately turned to Loki once they had arrived back at Skull Cavern.

"I didn't ask for you help." She sneered at the other demon.

"Vypra you would have been destroyed by all six of them." Loki said.

"The Red Ranger has bit more pride than that you fool." She said and stormed off deep into the cavern again her chest tightening. Vypra stormed all the way to her "room" it was really just a cave of her own where she had no one else but her self to deal with. The Red Ranger had turned out be extremely strong. Next time she would have to go alone while the Red Ranger was alone.

Chris looked at the other Rangers as they demorphed and turned to her.

"Why didn't you morph?" Kelsey asked wide eyed.

"Because I didn't think I needed to." Chris said evenly. She actually was a bit furious with Ryan.

"Vypra is really nasty you shouldn't just fight her unmorphed." Chad said quietly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Chris gulfed. Chris was not great with tact as a matter of fact Chris would usually say things without caring about tact. This was one of those times. Yet before she could say what she had on her mind Joel opened his mouth.

"You ladies were lucky we came along." Joel said smugly. That made Chris turned her attention imminently to him.

"Yeah with that many Batlings they were sure to capture you." He continued.

"They weren't trying to capture us." Chris said, "Vypra was testing me and as far as being "lucky" we had the situation under control if you hadn't noticed Joel by the time you guys actually got here." Chris had wanted to be friends with the rangers but that just went up in smoke with her words. She felt very insulted by Joel's words, not just for her self but for Dana as well. Chris would put good money on Dana being about to whip Joel's, Chad's, and Ryan's butts. It was no question that she could herself but that wasn't the point. Well it was but not the heart of it.

"Loki did show up with more Batlings." Kelsey pointed out.

"After you guys showed up probably wouldn't have shown up if you guys didn't." Chris said matter-of-factly.

"Then why did you ask for help." Joel shot, who was she thinking she knew everything. Like she had a right to talk to them that way.

"I didn't, Dana did." Chris stated and took a deep breath calming herself before speaking again. "Okay I'm not mad that you guys came when asked. That's a great thing to know that there's always back-up. I'm not saying it's you're fault Loki showed up I'm not blaming anyone for anything and I'm not saying it was wrong for Dana to call for help. What I am saying is that, Dana and I handled this fight just fine. From the look on Vypra's face she wasn't too happy about Loki showing up. So therefore it doesn't seem like they had planned it. Also I'm saying that Loki wanted Vypra to have a good chance in a battle with me so he came with extra Batlings. Just from now on if I'm in a one on one fight don't jump in unless I ask and if I choose not to morph don't talk to me like I'm a little girl. I and Dana are big girls and fight very well. Okay?"

The other Rangers just looked at her for a moment taking in what she had said. Chris took a few more deep breaths as she waited for a response.

"Look Vypra is bad news" Ryan said, "And-"

"And I'd like to retain some Honor" Chris said, "I prefer to fight fairly, now I know they don't but I do. Honestly I had the fight with Vypra under control. Just don't help me unless I ask for help its kind a matter of pride for me. Ryan you jumping in like that really annoys me."

"Chris we've been at this for a few months now we kind of know who you should take on and who you shouldn't." Kelsey said sharply. 

_'And I've been a Ranger for several years.' _ Chris thought but didn't say out loud. A smirk played on Chris's face and she took a moment before responding.

"When did you get into marshal arts Kelsey?" Chris asked evenly.

"When I was Twelve." She responded unsure as to why Chris was asking.

"Chad, Joel, Dana, Ryan?" Chris asked

"Ten" Chad responded.

"Seventeen" Joel replied unsure about the question.

"Eight" Dana responded

"When I joined the demons" Ryan said.

"I was four and I lived in Angel Grove monster aren't new to me. I've got a good gauge of what I can and can't do. I'll trust you've made good judgments for yourselves but I must make my own judgment for myself."

Chris this time didn't wait for a response and started off in a random direction. The Rangers glared after her. If she didn't want their help or to be friends fine. They could handle it until Carter came back.

"Where are you going?" Dana asked.

"To Nowhere." Chris said sounding annoyed as she stalked off. 


	10. Chapter 9: To Nowhere

_Disclaimer: The Song To Nowhere is from .hack// and therefore belongs to the writer of the song(Whose name i haven't been able to find yet) and Saban._ It just hit me to uses this song after i wrote Chapter Eight.

AN: Thanks to thouse who have reviewed. To everyone i hope you enjoy this chapter and PLZ reveiw. 

Chapter Nine: To Nowhere

_Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?   
We just keep dreaming of the land 'cross the river   
We are always on the way to find the place we belong   
Wandering to no where, we're paddling   
Down the raging sea_

Chris considered the conversation she had just had with the Rangers as she walked. She was really furious with them. Especially furious with Joel, though he had only shot off his mouth because he that's what he does but it really made her blood boil he actually didn't realize Dana was stronger than him. It really showed in the way he talked. The four of them actually believe that they had come in and saved her and Dana. Granted four can do more that two but Dana and her had the battle under control. They really hadn't needed any help.

_Who can cross over such raving wind and water?   
On the rolling boat we sit, shivering with coldness   
Come by an island, come by a hillock,   
It's just another place, we paddle on   
Down the raging sea_

Then there was Ryan, who actually seemed to think that she couldn't even take Vypra on by her self. Vypra wasn't THAT hard, she was defiantly a challenge but she wasn't impossible for her to defeat. That is what bothered her more than anything was Ryan didn't believe either she or Dana could fight by themselves. She couldn't wait for all three girls to be in trouble what would happen then and what they guys would say.

_But in one morning we'll see the sun   
Bright shining morning dew singing   
They who will search will find the land   
Of evergreen_

Chris suddenly realized that someone… it was Dana behind her. Chris turned to look at her and Dana was a little surprised. Chris tilted her head indicating that Dana should go ahead and walk beside her. Slowly Dana walked up beside Chris and for a few minutes they had walked in silence before Dana finally said.

"Joel really didn't mean anything by what he said. He just tries to impress everybody, it's just the way he is." Dana said.

"He did actually think the four of them coming in made a huge difference in the battle. Vypra was surprised that Loki showed up so there wasn't a plan to capture us." Chris said and continued, "By the time they got here you and I did have the Batlings under control and were about to finish them off."

"Well yeah but Joel doesn't always see things the same way everyone else." Dana said.

"Neither do I." Chris said as she kept her eyes ahead.

"Joel is just use to being in the spot light he keeps up his act around us as well. Really he doesn't want people to get to know the real him." Dana said that much Chris believed.

"Kelsey is highly insulted by my presence on the battle field." Chris said, "She likes me if I'm not the Red Ranger."

"She said you were nice." Dana said, "And that she needed to get to you more."

"To her I'm fine as long as I'm not the Red Ranger."

"Or maybe its what you said." Dana replied. Chris looked at Dana for a moment and considered that then a smirk appeared on her face.

"True, blunt honesty hasn't always won me over friends." Chris said shrugging.

"That and a tactless approach." Dana said.

"Tact is overrated." Chris said. That had Dana laughing she really wanted to be mad at Chris, but Chris didn't make it easy to be mad at her. Chris sighed and said, "I know I went about that the wrong way but I just can't help but be honest with people it's the way I am."

"That's good, but…" Dana said,

"I haven't found my niche with them yet." Chris said, "I'm not really their friend and right now they really don't like me. YEAH this is a great day. I know I shouldn't have jumped down Joel's throat like that. I do need to apologize to him for how I said what I said. I'm actually really peeved at Ryan."

"Wh… never mind I know." Dana said, "You know he does that to me a lot."

"That is really what got my blood boiling is that they don't take you seriously. I'd put good money on you kicking Ryan's, Joel's, and Chad's butt." Chris said as she walked. Then she added, "You were fine when you called the others there's nothing wrong with what you did. It's just I didn't need Ryan's help with Vypra I can handle her on my own. Dana I think… no I know you're one of the best fighters I've seen in a while."

"Thank you." Dana said.

"You are very welcome." Chris said. Dana looked over at Chris and made a decision that she liked Chris and if the others would give her a chance they'd like her as well. They all had to just get passed their masks.

"So Chris what do you do in your spare time? I mean specifically." Dana asked.

"All kinds of stuff play my flute, paint, draw, take photos, write, read, train, try to hang out with my friends, really what ever I'm in the mood for." Chris said then turned to Dana, "So what is your favorite movie?"

"Hmm….." Dana said as they walked to no where.

_Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?   
We just keep paddling down the sea, up the river   
No destination, but we are together   
In the silent sadness we're paddling   
Down the raging sea   
Down to no where_

What did you like about the story so far? What did you not like about the story so far?


	11. Chapter 10: The Search

**Chapter Ten: The Search**

Jinxer continued chanting over the caldron as smoke poured from inside and he threw who knows what into the caldron. Slowly the liquid inside the caldron began to spin and slowly condensed into an image. The Image of his lost card, something he was kicking his self for greatly at the moment. Olympius had grown even more infuriated as Loki and Vypra returned form the failed attack and the fact Vypra refused to talk to anyone. Not that Jinxer really cared for her; she had always kept herself in high standings in her own opinion. One which no one had ever shared except maybe Diabolical but that really didn't mean much either since he was gone. Jinxer continued chanting and finally he had found it one of his lost cards. The card was unlike any others he had, it's entire design was different in the fact that it looked greatly like cards humans would collect. It was a simple piece of paper that was brown and had the picture of the Demon on it. This was the way all of his old cards looked. Ones he liked better than the bulky ones he had to work with now a days. The new ones the younger demons created were pathetic even Olympius's and he didn't know if the queen could make any monsters any more. He considered that thought and realized that Vypra didn't make monsters. Dismissing the thoughts Jinxer considered the situation of his card. It was in the possession of a Human that annoyed him to no end. That alone made it difficult he couldn't fight, well he could just not well. Another thing that annoyed him to know end. Yet that wasn't important he had great skills other than fighting. He turned and walked down the long corridor looking for someone to help him get his card back. The first person he ran into was Vypra and thinking about it he would have rather ran into her than the other two honestly. 

"Vypra I need you're help" Jinxer said, Vypra set him with a glare waiting for him to continue. "The card I need is in the possession of a human. For the matter of it I cannot get it." Jinxer said. 

"And you want me to get it right?" She said her voice filled with venom, "What's in it for me?" 

"It could very well destroy the Power Rangers." Jinxer said and Vypra just looked at him and then it dawned on him that she'd rather destroy them her self. Considering the options Jinxer realized what he could give her that which she actually wanted. 

"How about you get me the card I'll give you the sword of Vi'Nar'." This caused Vypra's eyes to the open wide as she looked at him. 

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU SPOKEN OF THIS BEFORE!?" She demanded moving in a close vicinity to Jinxer. 

"Because only recently I came across the scroll that holds its location." Jinxer said as he cowered away from her. Vypra consider that he might not give her the location of the sword even if she did get the card. Considering that Vypra decided that Jinxer knew better than to tease her about the sword it would cost him dearly if he didn't know where it was. 

"Where is the Card?" 

Chris stood looking at the beach from the small cliff she stood on. It was something she had found her way to shortly after coming to town. It was fairly empty at this time of day and Chris was thankful for that. She didn't want to talk to anyone about anything not after the blow up with the other Rangers. The conversation with Dana had been forced though the laughter helped a bit and Dana had made a few good points. Dana had left her saying there was an errand that she needed to go do. Chris had simply shrugged and continued walking. Her Lightspeed jacket was wound around her arm hiding both her morpher and all the symbols on the jacket. Chris had gotten to watch the news from yesterday and was thankful that they really didn't have any good pictures of her so she was fortunate that most people didn't know who she was. That would of course later change and she would have to find a hidden spot to think at. For now she settled for leaning against the railing and starring out into the sea. She thought about it and realized that she need to first apologize to the Rangers and secondly she needed to talk to Ryan. That conversation wasn't going to make anything easy but then again nothing important really is ever anyway. She heard laughter and looked at the source sighing she turned and left the area her moment of peace shattered. As she walked away she slung her jacket over her shoulder and started back towards the base it was time to talk no if, ands, or buts about it she needed to talk to them. 

Vypra studied the room in which Jinxer's precious card lay she was trying to figure out how to minimize the time it was going to take her to get the damn card and get out quickly quietly and effetely. She couldn't bungle this up not with the sword on the line. She finally turned away and began to prepare herself. She would wait until after night fall to go in and steal it that way there would be no one around. 


	12. Chapter 11: Apologies and More Arguments

**Chapter Eleven: Apology and More Arguments**

Kelsey sat between Chad and Ryan as they sat in Joel and Chad's room talking. Joel was in another chair with his feet perched on the table. 

"Can't understand what her problem is." Joel said, "She's had the morpher less than a day and she's thinks she's better than us." 

"No she doesn't" Chad said that brought three pairs of eyes on him. "Joel if you had listen to what she said you would have seen that's its not about being better, but it was that she's very cable. She wasn't trying to tell us how to do our jobs but she just wanted to be able to fight fairly. She has a Code of Honor and she wants to live by it. Joel what you said wasn't all that true, she and Dana had the fight under control." 

"Right, but Vypra is extremely nasty to fight with trust me I trained with her." Ryan said. 

"Yes but Chris is extremely good Ryan, outside of yesterday and today I've seen her fight." Chad said. 

"Where?" Kelsey asked. 

"At competitions she one of the best fighters in the state and the country. But she hasn't competed for a few years now." He said thoughtfully then added, "It was in the last year she competed in any competition that I know. I was getting ready for my third round when the arena was attacked by these creatures that were a lot like what the Batlings are to the demons and they were everywhere. The competitors were fighting them while other people got the audience to safety. She was in the thick of things taking down one monster after another. That fight was worse than today and I never really believed it actually happened. Eventually the Power Rangers who were fighting at the time showed up. The contestants were able to leave after the Rangers did arrive because people had gotten to safety. Chris was one of the last few out and was the least injured." 

The other three sat considering this Kelsey especially. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come" Joel said and the door opened to reveal Dana who stepped in and looked at the others.

"Hey" she said quietly as she stepped in. "I talk to Chris, you guys should talk to her."

"Why so she can tell us more about how to do our jobs?" Kelsey said. Dana looked at her and realized the argument had a huge effect on Kelsey in her opinion of Chris.

"Kelsey it's not like that." Dana said.

"Yeah right, she's nice to you." Kelsey said, "Probably 'cause you're the Captain's daughter."

"Then why wasn't she nice to Ryan?" Dana said.

"Cause she can't appreciate help" Kelsey said getting to her feet. She really didn't want to argue with Dana, but if Dana couldn't see Chris for who she was then too bad.

"Kelsey that's not true, if you'd talk to her you'd see that." Dana said, "She's not trying to take Carter's place she's just trying do her Job well and in her way. Just like the rest of us. She's a good Ranger, guys we need to let her do things- Kelsey! Where are you going?"

Kelsey didn't answer as she ran out of the room she was wrong Dana didn't care about Carter like everyone though if she was saying that. Ryan stopped Dana from following her and went after Kelsey. Kelsey ran into someone she mumbled an apology and continued on. As Ryan came around the corner he was stopped by the person.

"What the big idea?" he snapped as he realized who had grabbed his arm.

"We need to talk now."

"Later!" he said wrenching his arm away, "Just go be the Super Red Ranger."

Ryan started away and before he could be grabbed and either punched or thrown against the wall Chris's arm was grabbed by Chad who gave her a look that said 'Be Calm'. Chris turned and watched Ryan stalk down the hall. She turned and looked as Dana came down the hall Dana gave her 'I'm sorry' look as she hurried after Ryan and Kelsey.

"Chad I'm sorry about earlier." She said looking at him.

"It's okay" Chad said holding out his fist, Chris returned the gesture. He knew about her tempter and knew that she had a lot of strength that people didn't usually see. Chad nodded towards his room and Chris sighed as she headed for it and stopped just out of the door.

Joel lay down on the couch and considered what Dana and Chad had said about Chris. Dana was one to trust people but it wasn't all that easy to get her to just trust you. Also Dana had a good sense of who to trust and not to trust. Though still, Chris didn't need to blow up like that or just ignore what they had said. He took his hat and covered his face deciding he was going to take a nap. As he was comfortable there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he said and there was whoosh as the door opened and closed

"Joel I'm sorry about earlier. I was pissed at Ryan and took it out on you." Chris said Joel lifted his hat to look at her with a raised eye brow, "It's really just that I'm not used to you attitude. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat after all I don't really know you and shouldn't judge you by the act you put on."

Joel took a moment before responding he got up and looked around the room and out the hall. Then he turned and said, "You were right you and Dana could have handled the Batlings and Vypra at least until Loki showed up with more Batlings after we arrived. And I was just trying to act cool in front of you, because I don't really know you either. I'm just uses to Carter making smartass remarks when I do something like that." Chris nodded and stuck out her hand which Joel shook. A foundation had been placed and this was a good moment.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	13. Chapter 12: Problems Arise

A speical thanks you MS. Birdman whom has reviewed five times. I really appearciate the feed back.  
And to those who continue to read this thank you. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

**Chapter Twelve: Problems Arise**

Dana ran down the corridor after Ryan trying to catch up with him and talk to him. She also had to catch Kelsey.

"Damn it." She heard and came to a stop by Ryan. "I hope she's happy."

"Who?"

"Chris, Kelsey's gone and nobody knows where she is." He said bitterly.

"It's not her fault and you know that Ryan." Dana snapped, "Chris really isn't trying to take Carter's place."

Ryan was about to reply when Chris walked into transport bay Joel beside her. They were talking avidly.

"And most importantly Good Luck." He said, "Kelsey can be stubborn."

"I don't believe in luck." Chris said, "And so can I so it should be evenly matched."

"Ryan-" Chris started when he shoved past her and walked out of the room. "Okay he's next first things first Kelsey."

"Be careful" Dana said as Chris walked to the elevator. 

"Not too careful, not too careless" Chris said as she started to ascend towards the surface.

As Chris came up to the surface she noted that it was late she needed to hurry and find Kelsey. Chris stood taking in the scene for a minute before she headed off in hopefully the same direction of Kelsey. Taking a moment Chris studied the sky and noted that the sun was setting shrugging she head off after the Yellow Ranger. For once finding someone wasn't a matter of life and death if she didn't hurry. She walked hopping that nothing extreme would happen in the meantime. Half an hour later night had completely fallen over the city.

Kelsey hadn't run like that in a long time, she hadn't been so upset in a long while. How could Dana just drop Carter like that? It wasn't realistic. She kicked at the ground angrily as she walked. She realized that she should be heading back to the base but she didn't care at that moment. She heard a noise and barely ducked before something came crashing down where she stood. Darting left and right she tried to prevent her self from getting hit. She realized that she was surrounded by Batlings and before she could call the others she was attack. She was able to block many of the attempts before a blow finally connected with the back of her head she dropped to the ground with a thud. Loki stepped forward from the shadows and looked at the fallen ranger.

"Grab her I've got a plan" He said and laughed to himself. Vypra had a job to do and she was going to need help so why not create a distraction.

Chris walked across an open area she had stopped and asked people if they said a girl looking like Kelsey had come this way a few said yes. That had greatly pleased Chris for she didn't have to go to who knew where to find her. She was going to continue walking when something caught her eye causing her to stop and looked around there was something on the ground. Walking over and bending down she saw it was a pair of headphones she sighed as she knelt down and picked them up even in the dim light she could tell they were Kelsey's. Chris put the headphones around her neck and began to crawl on the ground once she had covered a small circle she sat on her haunches. Kelsey was in trouble, big trouble. Chris could tell there had been a struggle they were a lot of Batlings and a Demon with a staff whether it was Olympius or Loki or even another monster she didn't know but what she did know was that they had Kelsey. Standing up Chris held her morpher up to her lips and contacted the others.

"Chris to Aqua Base."

"Go a head" Captain's Mitchell's responded sounding slight annoyed.

"Sir we have a problem." Chris said, "I found Kelsey's headphones signs of a struggle. There are defiantly tracks of Batlings and some demon whether it's one we haven't seen or Olympius or Loki I can't tell." She said. She heard Captain Mitchell audibly sigh. Studying the tracks a little more she noticed that a few went off in a certain direction. 

"Alright Chris I want you to come back to base and we'll start a sensor sweep." Captain Mitchell said, the he continued to give orders. She stopped listening and started following the tracks noting that one of the Batlings had become heavier. 

"I've found a trail. I'm going to follow it. Go ahead with the sensory sweep and tell me if I'm in the right direction." Chris said and she started out. Slowly the tracks came to a woods area, smiling to herself Chris continued to follow the trail.

Captain Mitchell sighed after Chris last message and ordered the sensory sweep. At least they could follow her signal. Chris stopped and switched the morpher to vibrate instead of beep. She smirked at the idea after so many years someone had finally designed a morpher that vibrated as well as beeped. With that done she continued to track the group that had moved through the woods. She looked up and said a silent prayer to the Great Spirit to let the full glow of the moon shine this night as she walked deeper into the darkness.

Vypra took a breath she had to be quick and precise. Time was very valued in this case, and she couldn't do anything that would slow her down. Of course why wouldn't she just go in at any point of the day, because of those stupid Rangers if she went while there was people they'd be there in an instant and ruin it all so she had to go when there were no distractions. She felt her chest tighten and what was left of her heart ached. She ignored it like always. She focused after it had passed and teleported away.

Thank you for reading and plz review, at least let me know you're reading the story. 


	14. Chapter 13: Mysteries

**Chapter Thirteen : Mysteries**

Vypra Appeared in the collectors room at the local museum and went right to the case that held the card as Vypra prepared to smash the case something slammed into her. She stood up angrily ready to kill the foolish human. Yet as she looked around there was no one.

"Show yourself." She commanded to the darkness. Suddenly something slammed into her again. Vypra began to swing wildly around her and heard more so than felt the connection of her sword to some other weapon. Swing wildly she had a few connections not really hits but she was connecting with something. However the alarm had been triggered but Vypra didn't care as she tried to hit and kill what was attacking her. It was some kind of unseen force there. It left a cut on her arm and kicked her in the side; Vypra didn't bother with shooting she didn't want to waste time or NRG. Suddenly something was pressed against Vypra's skin but disappeared as soon as the room filled with humans armed with guns. The security had arrived Vypra was a bit disoriented and confused so she teleported out she would have to try later.

Meanwhile the Alarms at the Aqua Base began to sound, Captain Mitchell ordered the Rangers to Rescue Opps. As they had located the disturbance it disappeared. He didn't like this.

"What's up sir?" Chad asked.

"There was a demon in the city but they're gone now. The demon had appeared at the Museum. I want you four to go check it out. We'll keep looking for Kelsey." He said and with nods the four were on their way out. He thought about contacting Chris but decided that if she was on the right trail then he should leave her be. A short time later the Rangers were on the road 

Chris stooped low to the ground and began to crawl trying not to make a sound slowly moved towards a clearing and sure enough there were Batlings standing guard outside of a cave. A large creature emerged from the Cave and gave orders to the Batlings Chris recognized the creature from the pictures she had been seen it was Loki. Moving slowly and quietly she moved close to the wall hoping some how she could get into the cave without getting caught. That was the trick of it all was actually getting in the cave. Putting her hand down Chris felt a stone under her hand picking it up she tossed it as far as she could and hid as well as she could. Fortunately she had decided to ditch the red shirt and didn't bother with her jacket. Keeping low she watched as the Batlings and Loki went into the bushes. Chris sprang as quickly as she could and ducked into the cave. Keeping low she quickly found her self in a cave filled with fog on the floor using it to hide in she found the cave for the most part was rather empty. Crawling she found her way through the darkness there was little light ahead and the moonlight was fading. Movement behind her caused her to drop she watched as Loki and Batlings walked right passed her. Continuing to crawl she finally came to where the small bid of light a circle of torches. Chris looked around and spotted Kelsey chained in the corner and the damnedest thing was that there was a skeleton right beside her.

_'Fog, Skeletons, and chains in a cave in the middle of the woods can it get any more cliché, probably' _she thought as she moved to get a good view of the cave. Kelsey was sitting on one side and her morpher was on the other. Loki was laughing as he stood there he was talking to the Batlings about his "Great Plan" waving his hands this way and that. Finally Loki turned to Kelsey and laughed as he began to divulge his plan to her.

"Ha, ha, ha since you and your fellow rangers have so much trouble with the new Red Ranger either they'll be overly willing to come get you or they will not come at all either way we win." Loki said smiling. Kelsey just gave him a glare. As a Batlings approached Loki Chris had a bad feeling. There was something in that conversation, not that she understood what they were saying but, she didn't like and it was probably pertaining to her that would just be her luck. "So the Red Ranger has been spotted out and alone huh well I'll go look." Loki said as he walked away. Sighing Chris crawled across the center of the cave wondering when the "trap" would be sprung. She carefully removed a finger bone for the skeleton and finally revealed her presence.

Kelsey would have screamed if the first thing she saw of Chris hadn't been her hand clamping over her mouth. Chris seemed to simply melt out of the fog and darkness. It was kind of scary in a way that she could just appear. Chris used some weird thing to break the shackles locks open before she looked around and nodded that Kelsey should get the morpher. Chris kept low but she was wound tighter than a coil ready to spring. Kelsey grabbed her morpher as she heard there were quiet footsteps approaching them. Chris motioned to Kelsey to prepare to fight. Some people would try to hid the escape attempt but Chris knew that Loki had know she was probably in the vicinity and had left just for such a reason to lure her out but Chris moved swiftly getting Kelsey free. Not many would have even touched the skeleton nor know to use a finger bone. Kelsey shifted as she heard the approach of Loki and Batlings. This was making her extremely uneasy but Chris seemed as this was old news. Kelsey couldn't see how she stayed calm and not seem to worry about the approaching monster.

***Flashback***

_She heard it as she worked the locks giving up she pulled out her dagger and snapped the mechanism. She turned as pointed off to the side hopping they could hide from them. After a few minutes Goldar realized that he couldn't see them suddenly there were clanging sounds. Chris felt a hand on her leg and began to crawl out of the cave she wondered how far they could get before having to fight. Behind her another loud clang one of these days she was going to break that damn sword._

***End of Flashback***

_'Once into fire and again into the Breach.'_ Chris thought as she stood ready for the fight. Kelsey was extremely tense beside her Chris could tell that Kelsey had never been in a fight like this before. Chris sighed as she stood there such situations had lost their sting long ago.

Olympus huffed as he eavesdropped on Vypra and Jinxer's conversation.

"So you have found the card?" Olympius said as he barged in. Vypra sneered at Olympius as soon as his back was to her.

"Yes, Olympius I have." Jinxer said, "but it's in a humans possession and protected by a formidable foe."

"I will get it." Olympius said and stalked away before Jinxer could warn him that the Rangers were on their way Vypra stopped him. She glared at Jinxer an unspoken threat in the air. While Olympius dealt with the rangers she would grab the card.

Ryan was considerably unhappy as he drove to the museum . First there had be no communication with or from Kelsey since she had ran out of the base. This compounded by Chris's last communiqué of her informing them that she had found Kelsey's headphones and a sign of a struggle. There had been no communication since she had said she was going to follow a trail. She was probably in over her head along side Kelsey. When they pulled up to the people were running in and out of the building there was sense of panic to it all as the Rangers ran to the nearest person they were ushered into the building and into a room. As the ran they morphed and once in the room Ryan went strait for Olympius. The two went at it and finally Olympius picked up Ryan and threw him across the room unfortunately Vypra had chosen to Transport into the room at the same time. Ryan crashed on top of her as Olympius shattered the casing and took the Card. He left Vypra dazed and confused with no Batlings to help Ryan getting over his shock turned to Vypra.

"Why did he take the card? Where is Kelsey?" He demanded forgetting that he shouldn't have gotten so close to her. She charged an attack and sent Ryan flying.

"As far as the card it is your destruction and as for the Yellow Ranger I have no idea." She said as she disappeared. Growling Ryan got up back to his feet and stalked from the room. Dana followed along with Joel and Chad who demorphed as they walked Ryan climbed back in the Rover and punched the dash. Dana exchanged a few words with people as Joel and Chad walked to the Rover. Once Dana climbed into the front seat and Ryan pulled out.

Thank you for reading and please review. I would love to know what people think of the story.


	15. Chapter 14: Truths

**Chapter Fourteen: Truths**

Vypra huffed as she stood in the background there wasn't a point in arguing Olympius didn't care one bit about anything. Jinxer began to recite a spell to release the Demon she had not seen him work this hard since long before they were imprisoned and the queen was lost. This was harder to do than the other cards, for these Demons had been imprisoned themselves by humans and themselves though it was more the doing of demons that were lost, as everything else was it was long ago. To break the spell that bound them was difficult indeed. Jinxer spoke furiously to free this Great Demon a Ras'ka'nar one of the few that had survived Vypra was sure the order from which the Wizard had been would have found all the ones they could and destroy them. The cavern began to shake and the room grew colder than it had ever been. The dim lights in the cave began to flicker and Vypra could feel the pulse of this pure evil card. Suddenly there was an explosion and heat the demon was free. As Vypra's eyes adjusted and she could see again she beheld the lost demon. Ars'kar was its name she recalled it had been a very long time since she had seen it. The Demon stood as tall as Diabolical had and was as broad across the shoulders as Loki. It had brown skin a sign of it's earth based power on it's back were a pair of small wings like many demons they were there for some unknown reason but there none the less. It's hands came down to sharp claws and it's eyes glowed green it's face was not too different from Olympius however its face was all brown and it's mouth had two rather large incisors that protruded from it. It resembles a wolf in its general body shape but still held humanoid form. Vypra remember old days they had spent hunting and killing humans for pure pleasure this Demon was the most deadly of anything the Rangers had faced before. A sadistic smiled curled on her lips as Olympius informed Ars'kar of the "plan". Jinxer knew better but Olympius would learn why the demon had been trapped in the first place.

Ryan was pacing like a caged lion he was going a bit insane waiting on the results from the latest scans. He was defiantly driving everyone in the Operation center nuts. They were scanning for signs of Chris and Kelsey so far not much luck. Then it came the signal was crackling but it was defiantly a familiar voice.

"If any--- wo--dn't min- -- --uld use a f-- hands out here!" Ryan couldn't believe it, it was Chris she was asking for help.

"I'VE GOT A LOCK! It's both the Red and Yellow Morpher!!!" cheers went up around the room and with that the rangers had a location and were off in a less than a second grabbing the jackets as they ran out. Ryan gripped the wheel tightly as he drove his heart was racing his head swimming they had to hurry. Dana hit the sirens as soon as they were out and the Rangers were off at unsafe speeds through town to the far side where the signal was coming from. As the pulled up they heard the sound of battle running and morphing again they came upon it in the darkness and moonlight Chris and Kelsey were fighting a hoard of Batlings. Chris took on Batlings and Loki while Kelsey did her best against just Batlings. The other four threw themselves into the fight and together they did away with the Batlings. After Loki took a few more blows from Chris Vypra appeared with new Batlings. As the foot soldiers went after the rangers Vypra charged Chris. Ryan fought Batlings and Loki trying to keep an eye on Chris who was truly whipping the floor with Vypra. She had no problems switching from attacking Vypra then the Batlings and back to Vypra again. Vypra tried to plunge her sword into Chris's stomach as Vypra charged Chris sidestepped the attack and flipped Vypra knocking the sword away. Chris help Vypra in a vice grip and would have probably stayed that way for another few minutes but Loki fired at Chris and knocked her way. Chris landed with a loud thud and Vypra slinked away grabbing her sword. She regrouped with Loki as Chris stood up and prepared for a long fight but both disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Kelsey asked. She had realized that Chris wasn't out to take Carters' place while she had been chained up and since they had fought out of the cave she had seen why Chris wasn't too keen on being told that she couldn't handle Vypra. Chris could more than handle Vypra and Batlings. What she had done had been amazing.

"Yeah I'm fine just knocked the wind out of me for a second." Chris said leaning over as she demorphed and exhaled. Chris stood up and looked at the others as they demorphed

"We should go back to base." Chad said. Chris fully agreed with that statement and started off when suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Down" she screamed knocking Ryan off his feet as Chad grabbed Joel throwing both men to the ground. Dana and Kelsey simply dropped as something flew over they heads landing with a heavy thud.

Thank you for reading this and i ask that Please somebody give me a review i'm worried that no one likes the story. So just take a minute please :-). 


	16. Chapter 15: That's Gotta Hurt

**Chapter Fifteen: That's Gotta Hurt**

Chris stood up and looked at the creature it was big, smelly, and ugly. Pure evil radiated from it Chris could have sworn that the area had dropped several degrees. The six rangers lined up and waited as the monster stood up to its full height. The creature defiantly towered over the Rangers. Chris hadn't seen such a scary monster since; well she was six and had nightmares. This creature smelt of blood the stench was old worn like a cologne Chris had to suppress a shudder. The green glowing eyes didn't make her feel better about the situation.

"Oh joy," she mumbled as she settled into a fighting stance.

"So you little ones are the Power Rangers" it well was technically said but the voice was that of what Chris truly considered a demon just out right threatening. This creature was old and much stronger than the other demons. For the first time in over five years Christal Zitana Steele worry about the fight she had stepped into. The creature charged and it was all the others could do to get out of the way of its claws, Chris simply vaulted over it. She bare had time to register that the creature had swung back its leg as she flipped and rolled dropping low as she came up. Keep on her haunches she began to move in a circle with the demon both moved slowly around each other. Suddenly it's large fist sailed at Ryan who hadn't realized until too late and ended up with a nasty cut on his face. Deciding what the best option was Chris spoke.

"Alright guys let's morph." Chris said and with that the six morphed and the monster began to slash, bash and generally kick the rangers asses. Even Chris was hard press to block its attacks she was probably the most nimble among them. Only a few minutes into the fight and they were all over black marks scattered all over they're uniforms.

Joel never in his life thought he'd be fighting demons. Nor did he ever think he'd become a Power Ranger. Then again he didn't think he'd be fighting anything, this demon was worse than Diabolico, Olympius, Vypra, and Loki not to mention Tri'ka. He was sore all over the monster had slashed, bashed, and tossed him and the others around like rag dolls. Joel was defiantly starting to have sympathy for toys more and more. Joel glanced up from where he was struggling to get on his feet. Chad was being hoisted up in the air and thrown at Kelsey and Dana, who barely could catch him since they were trying to rush the monster. Chris and Ryan were arguing about shooting while the others were in the way. The two barely moved before the monster plowed into them. Ryan managed to get out of the way but Chris didn't manage so well. The monster grabbed her by the neck as holster her up as he strangled her. Ryan converted his axe to blaster mode and prepared to fire but his shot wasn't clear nor was any of the other four. The monster looked at him and laughed and began to taunt him. Chris in the mean while pulled her self up and began to kick the monster up side the head literally. The creature took her and threw her across the field into a tree Chris contorted her body and flipped off the tree and in a few quick motions she flipped out her gun and shot him a few times. The monster had been in the mist of charging the other Rangers she had managed to catch him off guard. The monster howled angrily as she shot him a few more times and it started charging her again this time she was ready and converted her blaster to baton mode and struck the monster a twice more as she side stepped the attack.

"I will return know and fear the name Ars'kar Rangers." He said as he disappeared. Chris sagged against the nearest tree and turned to the others.

"Well shit" She said as she limped over together they demorphed and slowly made their way to the Rover all pilled in Kelsey and Dana taking pity on the others climbed in the back as Chad slowly sank into his seat. Chris sat beside him as Joel and Ryan climbed in front. Ryan took off and heard Chris mutter a few cuss words as she struggled with the seat belt. He had to agree to that and as far as agreeing with her that was the extent. Ryan drove to the base none of them really talked for it had been a long, long day.

As the lift finally stopped the Rangers solemnly climbed out of the Rover and all the techs stepped back giving them room.

*********

Thank you for reading this and i hope you keep enjoying the story. Please R&R.


	17. Chapter 16: Challenges

**Chapter Sixteen: Challenges**

Chris felt her back shake as she was trying to sit up strait listening to Captain Mitchell drone on about the fight. The shaking wasn't violent just her back spasming like she was moving yet she wasn't. It was like she had way over worked herself lifting or running or something like that. All she wanted to do was get out of there and get far away from Mitchell's voice that just kept going. Her steel trap mind recording every word, but she really didn't care. He was going over what was done, stuff that couldn't help them at this point in time, it wasn't what they had failed at or done wrong. It was the fact that they had been taken completely by surprise as they were already tired, which is a big thing for Chris who prided herself on very few occasions being take by complete surprise she mused as pain shot through her back. The only thing they need was medical attention, food, and rest. Her thoughts were once again on her back.

"Your thoughts Chris?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"My back hurts… a lot I'm having trouble getting beyond that. We all need medical attention, 

food, and rest. Nothing else will help us more than that." She replied looking up over her hands on which her chin rested. Captain Mitchell looked over the rangers each was obviously tired and looking worse for wear. He had to admit Chris was right. He took in Chris carefully she wasn't slouching but she didn't sit with a ridged back as she normally did instead her back was arched. Though her eyes told of no pain or discomfort. 

"Alright dismissed." He said, "Chris a moment"

The other shot both looks of thanks and pity as they walked out the door. Chris remained seated waiting on the Captain to talk.

"I'm not sure what you were thinking going after Kelsey but-" He started as Chris interrupted him.

"That if we didn't take a chance we'd likely loose her." Chris said, "I'm not going to waste time coming back to base if I have a clue to follow."

"If you had been captured we would have been down two Rangers instead of just one." He said.

"It's different when you've lost someone and didn't take the chance you had to find them." Chris said evenly not even looking like she was going to explain why that was.

"Dismissed" came a sharp reply.

Chris stood and walked out she headed for her quarters she had bumps and bruises but nothing doctors could actually treat to make her feel better immediately besides something that would make her sleep. Chris abhorred pain medication because it made her sleep un-naturally never feeling truly rested and she seemed to react to most kinds, not so wonderfully though it was determined that it was psychological reaction instead of an actual biological reaction either way she didn't have a good reaction to any pain medicine that was stronger than aspirin or ibuprofen.

Chris walked into her quarters noting that it was just about 12:30 AM she decided to take a shower hoping it would help her back. After showering she walked over and booted her computer. She was just checking her mail when an instant message window popped up.

**REdAPeMAn:** Hey chica hows it going?

**PurpleRyuRei704:** it's going amigo, u?

**REdAPeMAn:** Getting ready for bed, gotta lot to do tomorrow, oh Jason seemed on edge today, any clue?

**PurpleRyuRei704:** A friend of ours is in the hospital. It's Carter Grayson the Red Lightspeed Ranger. CRAP!!!

**REdAPeMAn:** Que`?

**PurpleRyuRei704:** I forgot to tell Carter what Jason said, I'm gonna go over to the hospital to talk to him. Don't tell Jason I forgot it's been kind of wild around here. Love ya Rocko talk to you later. Sweet Dreams.

***PurpleRyuRei704 has logged out at 1:45AM.***

Chris closed her laptop as she stood up and changed clothes, she stepped out of her room and headed for the surface. She had hopped that she had been cleared to see Carter after hours, she wasn't blood but she was family. Carter was the little brother she never had and she treated him as such. She didn't bother with any transport she just hopped a late night bus to the hospital. Noting that there was only about one other person on the bus besides the driver. She stood up as the bus came to the stop just down the street from the hospital, when she climbed off she shivered. Giving herself a mental shake she started down the street to the hospital then she walked right up to the ER station. After giving her name and a few minutes of waiting she was given a pass to see Carter. She leaned against the elevator wall as she rode the elevator up to the floor. The shower had gotten rid of the spasms in he back, but her back was a little sore considering what could have been, she guessed she got off fortunate. Stepping out of the elevator she walked briskly to Carter's room. She knocked softly but didn't hear anything slowly she opened the door and saw Carter sleeping softly. She quietly slipped in and sat down.

"You know I was really worried." He said. Chris's mouth twitched with a smirk and a smart-ass remark popped in her head but she chose to ignore it at that moment.

"It's been busy." Chris said.

"Funny thing Ryan called earlier to tell me Dana was fine and then he started saying a few things about you that weren't flattering I didn't get a chance to really talk a nurse came in." Carter said, "Dana called me a little later to talk telling me about he blow up between you and the others. She had to go saying that you had called in and Kelsey was in trouble and that you had gone off on your own. I actually got to tell her that you could handle you're self just fine."

"Well I found Kelsey, Vypra tried to steal a card but couldn't get not sure why. The Others went to check it out and ended up battling Olympius. I found trouble got a little over whelmed called the others we beat off Loki, Vypra and Batlings then another monster showed up and kicked our butts all over the place. I figure the card Vypra was trying to steal held the monster we ended up fighting." Chris said.

"So did it just take off or did you make/beat the monster and it left?" Carter asked.

"I got a few good shots in and forced it to back off." She said nonchalantly, "I think I'm going to end up kill Ryan or just kicking his ass."

Carter chuckled at Chris statement but had no doubt one of the two would occur.

"He's just not used to the whole group thing." Carter said.

"There's an understatement." Chris said, "He also has some issues believing that women can handle themselves."

"Umm well… just don't break his noise" Carter said trying to come up with some defense but he knew he couldn't say anything to deter Chris. She was a force to be reckoned with he knew that well.

"So where was Kelsey?" Carter asked.

"Trapped in a cave by Loki, I managed to get in but Loki knew I was around." Chris said, "but I managed to slip out with Kelsey but we didn't extremely far before we had to fight. It was a matter of fighting and running until we were surrounded and overwhelmed sort of." Chris shrugged she said the words. Suddenly her eyes were glued to the Television on which there was flash of the NEWS Carter turned it up as soon as he caught sight of it as well.

"At this late hour a monster is prowling the streets of our City." Said the news man when there was a crash off the Camera and as the Camera swung around Chris's eyes narrowed. Vypra and Batlings stood people were scattering away from her.

"Is that Camera broadcasting?" She asked in a cold voice there were nods and voices saying yes. "Good, Red Ranger you have been challenged by Ars'kar to a fight one on one in one hour at the Qwen statue in the Park be there or the city will suffer." Vypra said as she disappeared in a flash of energy. Carter turned wide eye and looked at Chris. 

"You are not seriously…Chris! You can't! It's-"

"Dangerous, the hell I'm not!" Chris said as she was walking out, "Unfortunately I have to go back to the base to get a few things fist so it's going to be difficult getting out."

"Chris… just kick that Ars'kar's ass." Carter said, as Chris turned back she smiled and nodded then she walked out and closed the door. She started down the hall at a light run. Not bothering with the bus system she grabbed a cab hopping out at the base. She pushed passed everyone she saw which included Ms. Fairweather. She was not stopping until she got to her quarters and what she needed.

Captain Mitchell had just made it to his quarters when he had been informed an appearance of the Monster just as the broadcast had happened. He was out, about, and giving orders. Of course he had not been happy when he had been informed Chris was not on base. He was surprised when he had learned that Chris was actually moving towards base instead of away from it. He was working through people trying to find Chris after he heard she had come back to base.

Chris had walked directly into her quarters and pulled out a box from under her bed. In the box were a few weapons she had brought with her which included her favorite swords. She grabbed her Kitana and her English Board sword along with her pair of Sais with the three weapons she walked out her door. She came face to face with Ryan behind him were the other Rangers, Ms. Fairweather, some base personal, and Captain Mitchell working his way through the group.

"You can't go" Ryan said.

"It was a challenge for me I'm going now get out of my way." Chris said evenly. She didn't break eye contact from Ryan to even spare a glance at the others.

"That thing nearly killed us all how do you think you can defeat it by yourself." He challenged.

"Because it can be hurt and this time I'm ready for it." She said and make a move to pass Ryan wouldn't budge. Chris walked up and got millimeters from his face. "You have no idea what I can do, now get out of my way."

"You can't do this alone." Kelsey said.

"I have to." Chris replied never looking away from Ryan.

"Why?" Joel asked.

"I was challenged, it's a matter of honor." Chris said.

"Lieutenant-" Captain Mitchell started.

"Let's face facts if it was Ryan, Joel, Carter, or Chad we wouldn't be having this conversation nor such heavy discussion." Chris said sharply, "I was challenged I'm going wither anyone likes that or not."

"Chris" Dana said.

"Just be careful" Chad said. Chris started again but Ryan wasn't going to let her pass. Chris instantly had several ways to get Ryan out of her way. A second later she had another one and decided to go with it. Another second later Ryan was sprawled out flat on his back and Chris was walking passed everyone.

"That was cheap" Ryan shouted as he picked his self up, "You sucker punched me."

"You set your self up for it." She said as she started away turning back she said, "When this is all said and done we'll fight Ryan, you and I not a battle but a sparring match fair and square."

"If you come back in one piece" Ryan said.

"I will, that's a promise" Chris said walking towards the exit unopposed no one wanted to get in her way as she had swords and Sais.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Ryan said.

"I don't." She replied.

************

Thank you for reading. So good? Bad? let me know please.


	18. Chapter 17: Enough is Enough

A.N. This Chapter a has been revised for thoses who have read it. It's just a few lines at the end but i like this much better than before. 

**Chapter Seventeen: Enough is Enough**

Chris continued to the Transport Bay where she decided on taking her Rescue Cycle. She grabbed a riding helmet then took off into the night. To fight a battle that could very well cost her life to win, but hey that's what being a Ranger was. She had learned that within her first year as a Ranger.

***Flashback***

_"This could be risky." Alpha 5 said.  
"Oh really, I couldn't have guessed."  
"Chris!" Jason exclaimed.  
"What?!" she said, "It's nothing new you know, we decided to take a big risk just becoming rangers. Everything we do is a risk how could you not have seen that by now?"  
"Yeah but you don't have to be a smart-butt about it." Kim responded.  
"Guys she right" Zach said.  
"Don't agree with her it only provokes her more" The newest Ranger said.  
"I don't need to be provoked Tommy, I can get to be a pain on my own thank you very much." Chris said.  
"Guys we have a job to do, we need to do it." Trini said.  
"I concur lets do this." Billy said.  
"You may not return." Zordon said.  
"We will that's a promise" Chris said, "Am I Right?"  
"Affirmative."  
"Yes."   
"Yeah."   
"Of course."   
"Defiantly."   
"Absolutely."  
"May the Power protect you" Came the Voice of their Mentor.  
"Time to Rock N' Roll." Chris said as all seven teens disappeared in a flash of colored light._

***End of Flashback***

Chris mind turned to the present as she came around a corner she adjusted her body to allow the bike to make the turn without wiping out. She had a job to do everything else had to wait she had to review what she knew as she drove. They demon was a beast and so fought like one it had killed many and didn't bathe afterwards. It was not like any other demon they had fought before. Ars'kar challenged her because she had hurt him. She had hurt it because she fought like it. She fought like it because she understood how it thought.   
"Scary" she muttered to her self as she drove along.  
The Aqua Base was a furry of activity everyone trying to figure out what to do. Captain Mitchell was giving orders for doctors nurses and surgeons to be prepared for whatever state in which Chris returned. Ryan was trying to convince Captain Mitchell to let them go a long as well. Chad was trying to stress how they should let Chris do what she could by herself.

"Ryan calm down" Chad said.  
"I'm sorry I'm just trying not to let someone just get killed." Ryan shouted.  
"You don't have to protect everyone." Chad said, "Just because Carter is in the hospital you don't have to worry like him."  
"What?"  
"That's what this is really, you don't want to see her hurt but you can't protect her Ryan. Chris can take care of herself after all she was the one that hurt Ars'kar, that's why he challenged her was because she hurt him. You don't want to see another person lying in the hospital like Carter. Carter worries about everyone and wants to protect everyone you share the same view but because Carter isn't here you seem to think you have to worry all by your self." Chad said. Ryan didn't say anything just looked at the young Asian man.   
"But what do we do?" Kelsey asked walking up.  
"Believe in her." Chad said simply. Ryan shook his head furiously and stalked off. Chad shook his head and followed Ryan, Kelsey followed behind Chad. Chris had to fight this on her own no matter how much Ryan didn't like the idea it had to happen that way. Joel wasn't too far behind nor was Dana. They had to believe in what Chris could win as hard as that seemed.

Chris rounded the last corner and pulled up. After she dismounted the bike she strapping on her swords and placing the Sais in her boots underneath her jeans she put her helmet down. The she walked up and stood facing the demon she took off her jacket and laid it on the ground.   
"So you came." Came the demon's voice in the darkness.   
"Are you really that surprised?" Chris said simply, "This is a One on One fight no one helps you and no one will help me."   
"I don't need any help to defeat you human." Ars'kar said stepping forward placing a sword in the ground. Chris huffed at his comment and stepped forward sticking her katana and board sword into the ground. She left her board swords sheath off to the side and adjusted her katana's sheath.

Ryan began to punch the punching bag like there was tomorrow. Who was Chris thinking she could go off and fight alone? Who was the monster who challenged her wasn't he a man or demon enough to challenge him. Ryan just hit the bag and continued to do so, no one could be sure when he would stop. The others just watched him making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Ars'kar began to move right then left Chris stayed still for her part in a simple defense stance. He moved left then right and back, then just back and forth, back and forth it's feet scrapping the ground, a deep and evil rumbling sound came from somewhere within it's body. Chris, however, wasn't frightened not since realizing the similarities between the two of them. She didn't move until the last minute as the creature charged her, waiting and waiting once again she vaulted over him and immediately contorted her body to turned and face him as she landed. He stopped and look at her there was more growling. This time the growling came from Chris. Ars'kar just huffed as he began to circle her again Chris this time kept her distance slowly moving from one foot to another. He charged first moving at an inhuman speed, Chris sidestepped at the last possible moment grabbing him and using her hip as leverage threw him on the ground. She flipped out of the way of his leg sweep as he jumped back on his feet. Chris kept on her toes ready to flip, duck or dodge away from his attacks. He was coiled ready to strike. He lashed out at Chris with his right leg Chris was a hair slow in dodging for which she was rewarded with a slash across her cheek, however, she was fast enough to grab his leg and knock him off his feet. He quick brought his left leg across and knocked Chris on to the ground her self. They rolled away from each other and stayed low moving on hands and haunches. Slowly making another circle around each other never stopped looking at each other.

Carter was trying not to go insane all anyone could tell him was that Chris had gone out to meet the Monster basically they knew nothing. Something was murmured about Chris sucker punching Ryan. Carter thought about it, if Chris was in a hurry she would do it not to hurt Ryan but get him out of her way. Sighing he prayed that Chris could make it through this, she was an amazing fighter but even she had limits.

Joel punched the bag after a few minutes of watching Ryan he decided he needed to hit something his self. He couldn't believe she had just done that of course he was surprised that she had taken swords, and those weapons like Raphael the Ninja turtle. He hit the bag and so did Ryan both slowly working out their anger, anger that wasn't dissipating.

Dana sighed as she watched them but she had decided a long ago that it was better to have them hitting something than to be out trying to interfere with the fight. She watched as Kelsey and Chad worked through some of Chad katas trying to hold on to their nerves. Dana had spoken to Carter but even still she felt a pit in the bottom of her stomach thinking of that monster and Chris fighting it out.

Chris flipped off the tree launching a spin kick that found it's target as she landed she rolled away. Ars'kar swung one of its claws at her but she managed to dodge it and used it as another launching pad. She jumped on his wrist and kicked his head as she flipped over him giving him a good kick in his butt sending him hurdling. Growling Ars'kar got to his feet and started charging again. Chris jumped up and grabbed a tree limb and swung over him but he stopped as he turned he managed to get a slash down Chris's back. No cry, grunt or recognition of pain or the attack other than Chris moved away from him. The slashes were superficial and would leave no mark nor would the ones on her face. Ars'kar had no scratches at all because of his demon hide. He lashed out with his right arm Chris grabbed it and sent him sprawling again head first into the ground. Chris settled back into a fighting stance.

Kelsey stopped practicing the katas Chad had been showing her. Noticing this Chad stopped and looked at her.   
"Kelsey?" he asked.   
"She's good" Kelsey said, "But I don't know if she's good enough."   
"Good enough for what?"   
"To win, that thing made mincemeat out of us." Kelsey said.   
"You were surprise, a person can do much better if they're not surprised." Came the voice of captain Mitchell.   
"We have to believe she can do it guys. There is no other choice." Chad said. Everyone stopped and looked at each other each thinking.

Ars'kar ducked under a lighting fast kick from the Red Ranger. She had stopped just defending and started to attack with a new found fury. He had not thought she could last even this long. There were no signs of either winning so the fight dragged on as they traded blows each time. She was smart and skilled there had not been an attack he tried that she couldn't counter though she took a few hits here and there in the process but she hurt him as well. His face still hurt from the punch she had managed to place just perfectly into his noise had he been human his nose would have been broken. He tried again to sweep out her legs but she jumped high into the air and place a kick to his face flipping away from him. As he was stunned she placed a few more punches to his body and a good kick to his stomach. For the first time in the fight he fell away from the Ranger. 

Ryan screamed as he punched the bag making everyone jump. He was just so mad he was the strong of the males on the team he should be the one the demon challenged not Chris. The demon just wanted to boost his ego. Ryan then stalked from the room.   
"Ryan" His father called.   
"I'm not gonna stay here." He said after a moment the others followed him. They all grabbed their Jackets and climbed into the rover. They weren't going to stay here and wait for the news.

Ars'kar had to admit he had expected to be able to defeat the ranger long ago but she actually was hurting him. He lashed out unthinking he was satisfied with a rip but a moment later he realize it was only her clothes not her skin or bones. There was absolutely no blood. He looked at her and noticing her tattoo his green eyes widen as he realized what the symbol was. He dove for his sword bringing it around, no more fooling around she had to die and quickly. He was surprise by the clang of metal made him look back. Chris had taken out her Sais blocking his attack. He tried to bring the sword down oh her head but she blocked the attack and kicked him in the stomach. Then rolled away returning her Sais to her boots she seethed her katana and grabbed her broad sword. The battle grew more intense Chris blocked blow after blow trying not to gag on the sickening smell of rotting flesh and death that came from the sword. With every clang of metal flakes fell from the sword Chris didn't want to know what they were. Though she imagined that had once been apart of something thing once living, but quite honestly Chris didn't want to find out or be struck by the sword. She moved with her sword always in front of her never at her side. After a few more strokes an opening presented it's self and she took full advantaged of it. She struck swiftly and hard her reward was to break the demon's hide and injure him. Ars'kar released a howl of fury and began to strike wildly and quickly. Chris barely had time or room to block each attack. The attack came where Chris had to sacrifice the grip on her sword for the sake of her fingers. Ars'kar raised his sword above his head with a triumphant howl for he had cornered Chris; she had no avenue of escape. But as his arms raised over his head his eyes grew wide and his sword fell from his grip. Clutching at his chest he stumbled back. There was an eerie silence in the park then there was a light thud as something small fell to the ground. Ars'kar heard nothing save for his labored breathing as the other half of his jewel fell from his chest. Then he stumbled a little more before falling to the ground and becoming dust. There was no fiery explosion like other demons all power that he had was gone, it left him when Chris had cut his crystal. Chris stood at full height and sheathed her katana. She remembered days in which she had taken on so much more injury and was thankful. The wind blew gently and Chris scrunched up her nose at the smell from the sword that rode on the wind. It took her a moment to realize there had been a gasp from off to the side. She glanced to the side and looked at the rangers she had to resist the urge to smile at the look on Ryan's face. She walked over gathering up her broad sword and it's sheath she said a small prayer as she sheathed the sword. She looked out as she realized the sun was starting to rise on the horizon there was a faint hue of purple and shades of deep blue. Turning to the others she walked slowly towards them. She knew that she needed to go back to base and get her wounds treated. She walked strait towards the other Rangers trying to decided wither or no to be a pain or humble.  
"Morning." She said.


	19. Chapter 18: With the Rise of the Sun

A.N.: A huge Thanks goes out to charm3power who helped me write this chapter and i'm somewhat over my writer's block. I'm still open to more sugessions for the rest of this story and the following ones don't be shy to drop me a line ;-). 

**Chapter Eighteen: With the Rise of the Sun**

Ryan pulled the Rover up and heard sounds of fighting. He killed the engine and hopped out. The other rangers were already ahead of him as they came to the clearing where the sounds of battle were and then they stopped dead. Ryan watched on as he saw Chris's hand move from her side and sweep quickly across the monster's chest is an upward slash motion. Then he watched in complete amazement as the monster stumbled back and its jewel fell from its chest to the ground. Chris stood half crouched with her arm extended and a sword held firmly in her hand.

Chris turned to them as Kelsey let out a gasp of surprise. They had never seen anything like it. She walked up saying something and then walked past him to pick up her jacket and then put it on. The sun's light began to over take the work and drive back the darkness of night. Dana walked over and looked at her.   
"You're bleeding." She said Chris smirked as she looked at Dana.   
"Was bleeding," Chris replied she could feel the dried blood on her face and on her back she put her hand up to wipe away the blood that had crusted. The wounds were superficial not deep just scratches and they were healing quickly. There was a gentle breeze but it carried a foul stench through the air.   
"May what is that?" Joel asked covering his nose. Chris looked around and noticed the Sword.   
"Ars'kar's Sword do we have bags in the Rover? Any plastic bags or maybe a body bag?" Chris asked.   
"We have some hazard material bags." Dana said.   
"That would be perfect. How about some gloves or suit?" Chris asked.   
"Yeah" Chad said bringing out two of the suites for Chris and he'd decided to help her. He handed her a suite and she quickly put it on once again she removed her jacket. This time Dana was able to catch the fact that her back had scratches and they had also bleed. Chris and Chad walked over to the sword and put it in the hazard waste bag. Carefully wrapping it up they put it in the back of the Rover. Chris and Chad removed their suites and put them away.   
"Man we have to ride all the way back to base with that thing in the car?" Joel complained.   
"Yes because I'm taking my bike and it won't fit." Chris said.   
"What are we going to do with it?" Kelsey asked.   
"I'M gonna clean it up and go from there." Chris said.   
"Okay lets go back to base" Ryan said, still a little bit shocked at the fight. Ryan really didn't think anyone no himself or another could destroy a monster like that.   
"So how about that sparring match Ryan?" Chris said. He wondered if he really wanted to take her challenge. Then again he didn't think they'd be fighting with swords. He hadn't seen any of the fight. So it was a wondered as to what the fight was like for there was no record because Chris didn't morph.   
"Ahhh" he was saying, as Chris simple tilted her head and crossed her arms waiting for an answer. Nobody said anything to either convince or not convince Ryan to fight. He looked at Chris who was now holding her swords in her crossed arms.   
"Right now?" He asked feeling dumb at the question.   
"Yes" Chris said. Ryan looked at her and shook his head.   
"How 'bout no one but the other Rangers, not the entire base to watch." Chris said.   
"How about after you've healed." Ryan said and Chris just smirked.   
"It's nothing serious" Chris said, "I've had worse and done a lot more stupider things. Come on now with the rise of the sun."   
"You are Crazy," he said smiling in spite of past day or so.   
"I'm insane there's a difference." Chris said smiling back.   
"Once you've healed now let's go back to base." Ryan repeated his earlier statement.   
"See you guys there" Chris said walking over to her bike after taking back her weapons from Chad.   
"Chris-" Dana started.   
"I'll get checked out in the Infirmary at base Mother hen." Chris said as she pulled her helmet on and taking off for base.

Ryan started the Rover and followed after her, he began to contemplate what had happened. He hadn't expected Chris to be able to destroy the monster like that. He didn't think even he could do it not even the help of the other ranges. His mind began to face facts that Chris was not like he thought she was. As they descended into the base Ryan seriously realized that if Chris could handle a monster like that Loki, Vypra, hell Olympius, or even the now destroyed Diabolico probably was that big a deal to fight against. There was something else about Chris, it was something he wasn't sure about and there was something she kept hidden to herself. He wondered about the fact that she was skilled with blades like that. Why had she learned to use them in the first place?

Chris kept her mind forward the challenge to Ryan would be long standing one. But there was that smile from earlier she realized that the problems would slowly be worked out. Yet it would take a lot of effort on both parties parts.

At the Aquabase as the Rescue Rover drove up Ryan killed the engine jumping out he tried to help Chris who had stumbled due to a cord she didn't pay attention to on the floor. She mental kicked herself for no paying attention while Ryan was trying to carry her. But Chris turned to him and insisted on walking. Chris walked slowly into the infirmary, where Mrs. Fairweather and others were waiting to help her. Kelsey, Dana, Chad, Joel, Ryan, and Capt. Mitchell waited outside.   
"I seriously am going to nuts if we have to look for another red ranger. Carter isn't any where near being healed." Captain Mitchell mumbled to his self and after the rangers gave him strange looks he elaborated,   
"Mrs. Fairweather told me Chris's injuries could be too severe for her to morph. But she isn't positive yet."   
"What? She hasn't been a ranger that long, and she can fight. She really did most of the fighting, when she saved me. I was too weak from the beatings that Loki and the Batlings gave me. That's the only reason she had to called the rest of you. If I had been healthier I sure Chris and I could have handled them." said Kelsey.   
"What about Ars'kar ?" asked Ryan crossing his arms.   
"He surprised us all it wouldn't have made a difference." Kelsey snapped back.   
"I meant about fighting him alone." Ryan said.   
"She was right to do it. For her it was a matter of pride. Chris took his challenge to fight fair, and the demons thought Chris would lose, so they didn't show up." said Chad, "If you had intervened she would have had to lose."   
"She's hurt and she could have died." Ryan shouted back.   
"Maybe but she did stopped him. The point is she may have been hurt physically, but you hurt her emotionally. To her it seems your don't care for her pride and honor." said Kelsey and walked away from the room. Chad and Joel ran after her to calm her down.   
"Ryan, Kelsey is right. Carter wouldn't have chosen her if he thought she couldn't handle it. But Kelsey and I are just as strong as she is. I know you don't want any of us to get really hurt, but you're being too overprotective." said Dana. She then left to join the others.   
"I'll go see how Chris is doing." Capt. Mitchell said as he was walking into the examining room. Ryan sat down in a chair and sighed.   
"Maybe I have treated her wrong. I just don't want her to get hurt." Ryan said.

In the examining room Chris laid on the bed without saying anything or moving her sensitive hearing wasn't needed for her to hear the conversation out in the hall. She had stopped moving the moment the conversation had started. Mrs. Fairweather nods to Captain Mitchell as the two exited leaving a nurse to monitor Chris's condition.   
"She'll recover. The bad news is she'll be out for a day or two. The good news is we won't be needing a third red ranger." Mrs. Fairweather said.   
"That's the best news I've heard all day. Let me know when she wakes up, so the other rangers can talk with her." Capt. Mitchell said.   
"Captain. She heard all of you arguing. I think it made her feel even worse." said Mrs. Fairweather.   
"I'll talk with them. When they calm down, they'll apologize to each other. We have to try to keep them together on this. If they take sides, we may not have a team for Carter to come back to." Captain Mitchell said.

In the Mess hall Kelsey sat alone in a booth while Chad and Joel brought back some sodas. Dana sighs as she joins them.   
"I know Ryan was raised by demons, but I didn't think he could still act so cold." Kelsey said.   
"I know. He's way overprotective." Dana said as she sipped her soda.   
"I don't think we need to worry about Chris. Ryan called me while I was getting the food, on my morpher. He said Chris is going to pull through. She'll be out of service for a day or so, so we'll only have 5 rangers." said Chad. Suddenly the alarms ring.   
"Not again." Kelsey moaned. 

The 4 rangers run from the room and met Ryan, Captain Mitchell, and Mrs. Fairweather in the Control room. Dana, Kelsey, Chad, and Joel run up to the Captain and Titanium Ranger.   
"What's wrong Captain Mitchell?" asked Kelsey.   
"Look!" a random technician said.   
The image shows Jinxer on a building. He was reciting an incantation and tossed a card towards a new monster thus making him grow gigantic.   
"Great another one." Joel mumbles.   
"We can beat him with five." Ryan said confidently.   
"We'll have to try." said Dana.   
Dana, Kelsey, Chad, and Joel raised their morphers. "Lightspeed Rescue!" said Dana, Kelsey, Chad, and Joel.   
"Titanium Power!" said Ryan.

The five Lightspeed Rangers, now morphed, ran to their train Zords, and once at the surface sped towards the city.

In the Infirmary Chris woke up the instant the alarms started. Then she saw the battle on the monitor.   
"I'm going to find that bleeping demon and hurt him severely." Chris mumbled as she climbed from the bed. Even as she stood up slowly she ends up aching all over.   
"Stupid injuries." said Chris grumbled reaching for her morpher.

Meanwhile in the City the Supertrain Megazord was formed. The Red Zord was on autopilot from the other four consoles and the Max Solarzord had gone to battloid mode.   
"I hope we can do this by ourselves." said Dana.   
"Without Carter and Chris out of commission, we'll have to." Kelsey said. The demon fired hurling the two Zords backwards the rangers felt themselves being jarred to the bone as they landed.   
"WHAT! That blast cut half our power." Kelsey said completely surprised.   
"He's stronger than we thought." Dana said with a bit of dread in her voice.   
"We have to get up and keep trying." Chad said.   
The demon put his foot on top of the Supertrain Megazord. Laughing, he began to push his sword through the Megazord. A gloved hand grabs the demon hurdling it backwards.   
"What the?" asked Joel. The rangers looked to see the Lightspeed Rescue Megazord stepping between them and the demon.   
"I'm not getting any life signs" Dana said perplexed.   
"Who's controlling that?" asked Kelsey.   
"Let's just be glad for the help, and ask questions later." Ryan said.   
"Right." said Kelsey, Chad, Joel, and Dana.   
The Supertrain Megazord and Max Solarzord got to their feet, and join the other Zord. The Rescue Megazord pointed this way and that and indicating the Rangers shouldn't stand to close. The demon shot at one Zord but was hit by the other two. When it turned to attack another Zord the one he had hit got back up. Again it hit one Zord only to be struck by the other two. The demon suddenly realized he was out numbered and out gunned. It started to back up as it realized that the three together were very powerful. Growing angry it spun and hit the Rescue Megazord with an overwhelming power strike the Megazord fell over and didn't move.   
"Are you guys ready?" asked Dana.   
"Yeah!" came from the other four.   
"Then let's finish this." Ryan said.   
"This is for Chris!" yelled Kelsey.   
The Supertrain Megazord fired, and the demon fell to the ground exploding as it hit. Captain Mitchell gave the rangers orders to break down the Rescue Megazord and return all Zords to base. Shortly there after the Lightspeed rangers return to the Aquabase.

"How did you do that?" Kelsey asked as they came up to Ms. Fairweather looking sad standing next to a smoking room looking thing.   
"We rigged the Rescue Zord for remote control as a test but that's over." She said, and the others noticed that it was an almost exact duplicate of the Rescue Megazord cockpit. It was smoking and sparking and couple with the feeling in the room the rangers got a pit in the bottom of their stomachs.   
"Ms. Fairweather?" Ryan asked. 

***Flashback***

_The Red Ranger dodge scrambling techs as she crossed the room getting her cleaned Jacket and headed for the nearest exit.   
"Where do you thing you're going?" Ms. F asked the Red Ranger.   
"To help." Chris said as if it should be obvious.   
"In your condition." She started   
"There's a reason my last name is Steele Ms. F." She stated getting ready to climb on a lift.   
"You don't have to leave to help them." She said that got Chris turned and raised an eyebrow.   
"Oh?" She asked.   
"We have a remote control for the Rescue Megazord" She said. The point of this was lost on Chris, but she wasn't going to push the issue. She could help and get some people off her back. "One question how likely is it that it will blow up?" There was a smirk on her lips but that's because Chris had at times a very morbid sense of humor this was one of those times. Ms. Fairweather's eyebrow twitched at the comment but shook her head.   
"A small one it would take an enormous over load thought."   
Nodding her head she said "Lightspeed Rescue" and transformed into the Red Ranger.   
"So this remote station is not complete is it?" she asked Ms. F didn't bother to reply. Without too much trouble Chris was able to pilot the Rescue Megazord around the battlefield but the communication in the cockpit weren't working at all. This was of course the first use so naturally it had issues. Everything was fine until the demon tried to electrocute the Rescue Megazord. Chris was fortunate that she had chosen to morph otherwise she would have been dead. They had managed to cut the power the room yet not before Chris had been thrown out by an electrical wave. That's when it all went to chaos Chris's body had flown out as she jumped away and landed with a thud. She de-morphed as she landed then she didn't move. She however was still breathing that was the only good thing in the whole ordeal._

***End of Flashback***

"It was chaos after that medics came in and took her back to the Medbay her condition is still uncertain we just now got this thing under control." Ms. F said her voice slightly wavering. Joel gingerly stepped up the scientist and gave her a hug for once she didn't bat him away nor did Joel make a joke or hit on her.

A few hours later in Mariner Bay at the hospital Dana walked into Carter's room she had been unable to sleep so she had decided to visit the injured Red Ranger.   
"I saw the battle." said Carter as she walked in.   
"It was pretty impressive." Dana replied quietly.   
"How is Chris doing? I heard she was injured by that freak you guys destroyed today." Carter's voice held great concern when Ryan had called him up with an update he didn't have to many details.   
"Yeah. She's recover. She'll be back to normal in 1 week." Dana replied.   
"Can you guys handle a week without a ranger?" Carter said.   
"Yeah, I guess." Her voice was a little shaky and Carter didn't like it. "What about you? Do you know when you'll fit for battle again."   
"At least three months. Maybe more." said Carter quietly now his voice was uncertain. Dana nods though she didn't like his tone suddenly her morpher beeped.   
"Go ahead this is Dana."   
"Dana. This is Ryan." His voice came through her morpher, "Chris is awake."   
"On my way." She said turning to Carter, "I'll talk to you later."   
"Tell her I said 'Baka'" Carter said as he nodded, and Dana ran out.

Back at the Aquabase in the Medical Bay Dana arrived, and saw that the others were already in the room talking to Chris.   
"I saw the battle. You guys were awesome." Chris said as Dana walked in.   
"You shouldn't have gotten out of bed," Ryan said.   
"I realized that belatedly" Chris said shrugging, "But oh well I'm a live."   
"You could-"   
"Have been killed, no I didn't think about that Ryan which isn't why I was worried and morphed before I got in the remote unit." Chris said very sarcastically. This made Ryan scower at her. Chris just ignored his attitude.   
"You're lucky the blast didn't stop your heart." Dana said.   
"The suites are very nice." Chris said sitting up more, there was no tremor of pain across her face, "They've got good insulation."   
"How do you feel?" Ryan asked Chris.   
"Pretty good, don't listen to the doctors I'll be out here by tomorrow" Chris said with a wink.   
"I have to agree" Ms. F said. The doctor had been a bit surprised but the readouts on Chris, they stated she was in very good health. She actually could return to duty the next day.   
"Surprising you've recovered pretty quick, I wonder how." Ms. F said. Chris shrugged with an 'I'm not completely sure what you're talking about' look.   
"You're hiding something. What is it?" Ryan demanded.   
He's response caught Chris off guard she answered perplexed, "I'm not hiding anything."   
"You are. And I'm going to find out what it is." said Ryan, walking out of the room. Chris stood up for the first time in several hours the room wasn't spinning. They other four Rangers were giving her a strange look.   
"I'm just as puzzled as you are." Chris said testing her legs.   
"I want you to remain here overnight for observation." Captain Mitchell said. Chris sighed as she laid back down on the bed.   
"Dana, Kelsey, Chad, Joel. Thanks for being there for me. I heard your fight with Ryan, earlier." said Chris.   
"You did. How much did you hear?" asked Kelsey looking at the ground.   
"All of it. You guys and Ryan need to be a strong team, so that when Carter comes back, you guys will be as strong. Hopefully even stronger." Chris said as she leaned back in bed.   
"I know." said Dana, sitting down in a chair. Kelsey sits down next to her.   
"I'm going to get some sleep. See you guys tomorrow." Chad said waving as he walked out.   
"Yeah. Me too." said Joel following shortly there after. Amazingly the day had gone by quickly. It was already late in the evening. Joel and Chad walk out of the Medbay to their room.   
"I hope Carter gets well soon." Kelsey murmured.   
"Don't worry that monkey will be just fine, he's strong. As for us, we can handle anything Olympius dishes out." Chris said with a wink.   
"Oh Chris, Carter said to tell you he said 'Baka'" Dana said her face showed she clearly didn't understand. Chris just smirked and shook her head.

********

Thaks for Reading. So did you like it? Not like it? too long of a chapter? Do you like the format? Please Review.


	20. Chapter 19: Groveling, Deals, and Plans

A.N.: Another thanks to charm3power for helping me write this chapter. I'm not sure about the next story so if anyone has an idea you can email them to me at christal2084@yahoo.com i will be grateful though i may no use your idea I will give you credit for helping me though.

**Chapter 19: Groveling, Deals, and Plans**

In the depths of Skull Cavern Olympius was very animate about his displeasure with Jinxer.   
"You said he would work." Olympius said.   
"I didn't account for the Red Ranger to be able to defeat him on her own." Jinxer said.   
"Find me a new monster. I won't have the Power Rangers ruin everything I've worked so hard for. I want this city and the rangers destroyed so we can rebuild the palace." Olympius said.   
"There are more Strong demons out there before we were captured they were scattered and some were destroyed. They are much more powerful than Ars'kar and more dangerous If I can find them I can recall them" Jinxer said groveling.   
"An excellent idea. Research on it, while I find a way to free my mother." Olympius said as he was walking away.   
As he left a shadow emerged from no where. It was Vypra and she was pissed.   
"I said I'd find a new monster." Jinxer said.   
"You betrayed me. I want that sword." Vypra growled.   
"You didn't keep your end of the bargain. Olympius brought me the card." Jinxer replied.   
"I want the sword." Vypra said, grabbing Jinxer by the neck, hoisting him up.   
"If you help me locate the lost Cards I will give it to you." Jinxer said and pulled back. She growled as she hurled him into the wall.   
"You had better," Vypra said as she vanishing in a blue flash.   
"As long as you keep your end of the barging I will." Jinxer said after she vanished.   
Jinxer begins looking through the scrolls, and finds some about his lost cards. He takes them, and walks into his room to study them. Hopefully he would be able to find another monster soon and no have to face the wrath of Olympius or Vypra and forbid the Queen's.

Olympius stormed into the main room none of the others we any where in the vicinity. He began to break colums.   
"Olympius my son why are you destroying the cavern?" the Queen's voice asked as she appeared.   
"Mother, Jinxer's monster Ars'kar was defeated by the measly woman who is the new Red Ranger." Olympius growled, "the incompetent fool claim he would be able to destroyed the rangers."   
"Ars'kar was released and defeated. Then Jinxer has begun to look for the Cards." The Queen mused out loud, then with a commanding voice she said. "Olympius help Jinxer as much as possible perhaps one of the lost cards will be able to destroy the rangers once and for all. Ars'kar was by no means the strongest but was not the weakest. The Red Ranger has great skill and power if she was able to defeat him. Focus on this new Red Ranger's Destruction first. Very few Sects of humans can destroy demons and all of them are dangerous to have even one just running around."   
"Yes Mother" Olympius said as his mother disappeared. He turned and stalked from the room to think on what his mother had said.

**********

Thanks for reading. Do you like it? hate it? Have a suggestion? Please Review.


	21. Chapter 20: Settling In

AN: I LIVE!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Yes I'm back and finally and I am about finished with it. Sorry about taking forever but life took a few unsuspected twist and turns. So hopefully you guys enjoy this. 

**Chapter 20: Settling In**   
The next day Chris took purposeful strides as she walked down the hall, this was a show down with Ryan. Not the sparring match she had challenged him too but a talk. She was going to corner him and have it out with him, to set the tone either working together or always at odds. Well she hoped for the third option somewhere in between working well together. That was the best not completely in agreement but not always at odds. She spied him going into the workout room and followed him in.   
"Ryan!"

_Ryan POV_

I hear my name call as I turn I come face to face with Chris. She has her hair pulled back and into a bun. She's wearing a red T-Shirt and a Black Button up long sleeve shirt. I was a little shocked at seeing her there I really didn't think she'd be around today at all.   
"We need to talk no more running it doesn't suite either of us lets go." She says. I brace for this conversation what sucked was the truth was that I had been running. There is something about Chris that attracts you to her. Honestly and I don't know if it more or not. I've never been in love before so I really don't know. I should ask Dana she's got something with Carter. This kind of scared me and made me want to protect her.   
"Look Ryan... How to start this?"   
"I'm sorry" I say in response to her hesitation. It was the best place to start, I did owe her an apology she isn't as helpless as I thought she was.   
"That's good. Look I'm not going into details but I haven't had the greatest experiences growing up. I literary had to fight for my life and because of that I'm a bit more skilled than other people. I don't know what you went through with the demons, but you don't know what I went through growing up either." I feel a bit sheepish I really hadn't thought anyone would have as bad as a life as I've had.   
"You're right it's just I've been a Ranger longer and as the second in command and since Carter is out for the count I need to protect everybody." I say as Chris shakes her head thinking about it.   
"It doesn't count Ryan."   
"What doesn't?" I have no idea what she means.   
"Protecting fellow Rangers. It doesn't count to making up for what happen, what you did. You are a good person Ryan but you need to protect the rest of the world not just us. We watch each other backs and we'll be fine. Trust me and I'll trust you we'll get along famously." She said sticking her hand out. I looked at it for a second before I shook her hand and then she smiled.   
"Now how about that sparring match?" She says with a sly smile.   
"Sure whatever?" I said the next thing I know I'm staring up at Chris. "That's not fair"   
"I know but your face is funny." She said getting ready to help me up. I pull her arm and she rolls over we both flip on our feet. She kicks off her shoes and I do the same. I try kicking and once again I'm on my back. Flipping back up I do a spin kick she goes down for a sweep I jump and as I land I swing back with a back kick which she grabbed and used to flip me. No more than a second after I landed she knocked me on my back again and stopped a punch an inch away from my face.   
"HA! Joel you owe me twenty bucks!" came a familiar voice from the side it was Kelsey.   
"AW MAN!" Joel voice whined "Ryan you let me down."   
"Excuse me" I retort. Chris offers me her hand and helps me up.   
"I told you to put money on Chris Joel, Kelsey listen to me." Chad said. Dana was just giggling at everything.

_Chris's POV_

I watch them all through my old eyes and I see for the first time in a long time hope. I miss days gone by and times long since past. These five Strangers united together to become a team of Rangers. They are worthy indeed there is no lie or doubt in that. They are strong and once Carter returns they will become stronger. In time they will defeat the forces of Bansheera. However, they are going to need a little help before then. I find myself smiling like I haven't in a very long time. I can almost forget what had brought me home to find that message. I could almost forget about what happened almost but the shadow lingered and I don't it will ever disappear. For now I will carry the weight and for the moment I will forget and join in their laughter and celebration.

AN: Now I don't think I'm quite finished with this. Assuming I can find the old file and I didn't delete from all my copies. We shall see. Any suggestions for the next story are greatly appreciated. Email ideas to christal2084yahoo.com thanks a bunch and please review.


	22. Chapter 21: Breakfast and Answers

AN: Finished this one finally as soon as I come up with a plot and stuff.

**Chapter 21: Breakfast and Answers**

Chris walked down the hall causing some people to take a double look at her. Chris didn't pay attention to their stares simply because she knew it was caused by her tattoo on her right arm. She walked into the commissary and grabbed a tray of food. Joel waved her over to join him and the others for breakfast.   
"Where's Dana?" Chris asked as she sat down.   
"She went to visit Carter." Kelsey said. There wasn't any tension at the table Chris understood how they felt. They were trying hard to accept Chris and not exclude Carter it wasn't going to be easy. As far as Chris was concerned the morpher was Carter's once he was ready. Thought they were all breathing easier since yesterday. Deciding to break the ice she opened the conversation.   
"So who wants to visit Carter with me?" Chris asked.   
"We were planning to go after Breakfast." Joel said a little sharply and flinched at his own words. Chris nodded at Joel and it occurred to her they didn't know she and Carter were long time friends.   
"I understand your guy's feelings." Chris said when everyone looked at her, "When Carter is ready the morpher is his. After all he was chosen before me."   
This was not what they had expected from her, they were all a bit surprised.   
"Umm…" Joel started to say when Chris cut him off.   
"Right now we have to find a niche so no to alienate anyone and that's not the easiest thing to do." Chris said, "Yesterday is prime example on how not to act."   
"Yeah, it sounds like you've had experience" Chad said observing her.   
"Sort of" Chris said starting to look much older and much darker to her complexion. "Any way lets finish up and go visit Monkey Boy." She said with an instant cheeriness that whipped years off her face.   
"Monkey boy? Do you mean Carter?" Ryan asked perplexed.   
"Yeah" Chris said smiling and nodding.   
"Why did you call him monkey boy?" Joel asked a little defensively.   
"Because we found his twin at the Zoo." Chris said, "Did I mention I've known Carter since he was seven?"   
"Really" Chad asked a bit surprised.   
"Yeah" Chris said nodding her head.   
"Get out" Kelsey said smiling.   
"Seriously he's my friend; I met him through my cousin Aaron." Chris said.   
"Aaron Criditer?" Joel asked.   
"Yep, let me guess he's been moping over Aaron getting hurt hasn't he?" Chris asked.   
"That's an understatement." Chad said. Chris had to laugh at Chad's expression.   
"Sounds like him." Chris said shaking her head.   
"So you know embarrassing things about him don't you?" Kelsey asked. Chris didn't say anything but she did have an evil smile on her face as she ate her food. This caused an eruption of laughter at the table. Ryan had to laugh at the grin on Chris's face; he had gotten the answer to his unasked question. After they finished Breakfast they headed for the hospital.   
Walking in they found Dana and Carter talking.   
"How's it going monkey boy?" Carter rolled his eyes.   
"So you found your twin at the zoo?" Joel said, causing Chris to laugh crater groaned and threw his pillow at Chris.   
"Hey now, that's not fair." She said   
"How's it not fair?" Carter said.   
"I can't hit you back." She retorted causing more laughter for the other rangers. Chris had to smile as the laughter continued even though the rain had begun to pour this was one of the best days she had had in a long time. She felt a little weight lift from her heart she had to admit she had begun to heal.

Thanks for reading please review


End file.
